Horizon
by brittanydm
Summary: Sequel to Seattle Rain! The next phase of Renesmee and Jacob's life, watch as they get married, move in together, and take on pack life together. *Please read my first story, Seattle Rain, before this one. It will help you understand the characters I've created*
1. Chapter One: Wedding Bells

**Author's Note: Welcome to story number two! This is going to be about the life of a married Ness and Jake. Please Read my story, Seattle Rain before starting this one.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Wedding Bells**

**Renesmee POV**

I sat in the salon, like chair at the home of my family. My Aunt Alice was styling my hair in a typical, wedding like updo. My bangs were French braided and bobby pinned to the crown of my head. The rest of my hair sat in another braid, that ended as a bun on top of my head. My Aunt Rosalie was doing my makeup.  
My little cousins, Allegra, Addison, and Lauren sat on the floor and helped my mom finish up some of my decorations. Tonight at six P.M., I was getting married. I was going to become, Renesmee Black.

Scarlett sat in a chair behind me, where her makeup and hair was being taken care of by Lily and Natalia. An eight-months pregnant Claire sat on the other side of her stuffing her face with ice cream. She was talking about her baby name choices, "I think we're gonna have Quil number six, if we get lucky with a little boy. And if we get a girl it will be Nina, which is an Indian name meaning fire, or Aylen, which means happiness."

"Those are both cute names, I think you could name her Nina Aylen." Scarlett said.

"That's a good idea." Claire said loudly.

I put my earbuds in and turned up my music. I was having an extremely hard time concentrating. I listened to one of my favorite bands to blur out their noise.

My dad walked into Alice's 'office' and handed me a gold bracelet, "Renesmee, dear, here is your something borrowed. It's your biological grandmother's. My mother's." My dad said as he clasped the bracelet on to my wrist. I started to tear up as I looked it over. The gold bracelet held a purple, charm hanging off and it matched my dresses style.

My mom came over next and presented me with the hair comb she'd worn to her wedding. We hugged tightly and I sobbed.

My little brother ran into the room next, "Nessie? When you go and live with Jake, can I come spend the night?" Anthony asked me with a serious look. He was the size I was at his age. Almost like a five year old. His birthday was three days away, mine was tomorrow.

"Of course, Anthony. And I bet Scarlett will want to bring Allegra, Addison, Abel, Kiara, and Lauren too." I told him gladly.

He hugged me tightly before he ran for the door to find Abel.

My mom and dad stayed in the room when I went into Alice's closet to put on my huge, ball gown style dress. My dress has a sparkly, white corset top, the top dipped into my favorite neck line, sweetheart. My boobs looked amazing in the dress. The bottom flowed out into a poof of a ball gown. It was made of lace. The full gown was beautiful and it went along with my almost theme, fairytale. My white pumps I wore with it sparkled when the light hit them, they had the imprint of lace etched onto them.  
I looked at the clock when I walked out of the closet, it was already four-thirty.

"Renesmee, honey. You look gorgeous." My mom held onto me and I held on to her back. I was going to miss her when I moved into Jake's house permanently.

"My baby girl. She's already grown up." My dad said as he smiled at me.

"Let go of ther bride to be, we still have things to get done." Alice said to my mom and dad.

I turned around to see Claire in the dark purple dress I'd chosen for her to wear. The fabric flowed over her stomach and landed above her knee. Scarlett wore a longer purple dress. The fabric was clingy and landed at her foot. It was the same dress that Alice, Kailee, Leah, Cara, Julie, and Natalia wore. I couldn't decide between bride's maids and I went with all of them.

The only ones not dressed yet were the full vampires. Alice was screaming at them to get ready. My mom wore a beautiful blue, long dress. She refused to wear heels still, so, Alice put her in a pair of silver flats. My dad wore a dark blue dress shirt, under his tux. Anthony was our ringbearer and he had on a purple tie that matched the bride's maid dresses.

Rosalie wore a pale, pink dress that stopped at her thigh. She wore nude color heels that made her look seven inches taller. Emmett was wearing a classic white and black tux. Allegra and Addison wore dresses matching their mother's and Abel wore a tux like Emmett's.

Jasper wore the classic tux look also and Lauren wore a cute dark, purple dress. She had her hair done a lot like mine.

My grandparents reminded me of people who walked out of the nineteen twenties, they looked classic, all the way down to their hair. Nickalus looked immensely cute in his tuxedo, his hair was done with a light wave to the side.

We couldn't choose flower girls, so, Kiara, Olivia, and Caroline were doing it as a team. They wore pretty white dresses, with purple sashes around their waists. Their hair was done in intricate braids, tied back in matching purple ribbons.

I looked at the clock to see that it was now five. Alice started shuffling the family out to the white limo's Jasper and Emmett were driving. I got into the first one with my bride's maids and the four younger members of the wedding party.

I was freaking out and my hands were shaking like crazy. I felt like I was going to throw up. Scarlett held my hand and tried to relax me, but, it just wasn't working. I couldn't wait until I got to be with Jacob again.  
_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I stood on the sands of First Beach and looked out at the ocean in front oof me. Today was the perfect day to get married. The sun was shining, and it wasn't too cold out. I watched as some of the vampires from Renesmee's family moved around chairs as Alice guided and yelled at them.

I was marrying Renesmee in thirty short minutes and I couldn't wait. I watched as vampire after vampire shuffled in, as did my pack and half of La Push. I felt awkward in my tux and I kept messing with my cuffs. I walked to the makeshift, flower covered alter and breathed in and out slowly. My best man, Quil, walked to my side and we waited for Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jase, Alex, and Jordan to come stand in their places.

My heart started pounding a thousand times harder when I saw Bella, Charlie, and Sue sit down. That meant that Renesmee had already finished talking to her mom and this was going to begin shortly. My hands started to sweat badly and Quil and Embry laughed at the sound of my heart beat.

"This is going to be you next, Embry." I murmered in a low tone.

"We'll see about that." Embry said and Quil laughed harder.

"Shut up, Quil. You almost pissed yourself when you did this." Quil laughed even harder when I said that.

I looked to my left at my side of the aisle where my family sat. My dad, Rachel sat next to him holding my three-month old niece, Maia, and Paul sat beside her holding Maia's twin-brother, William Jacob. Sarah was giggling at her brother, Kayson and my other sister, Rebecca sat on the other side of Kayson with her seven year old, daughter, Sari. They all smiled at me and Paul gave me a thumb's up, He chuckled at my worried expression.

Behind his sat Old Quil, the Uley's, and the Cameron's. Kim and Jared's baby, Andrew, was whimpering softly.

I looked over to see the Cullen family, minus Edward, Anthony, Nessie, and Alice. Bella, Charlie and Sue sat close to the edge of the wooden-like pews. Bella kept smiling at me and I nodded at her.  
Behind them were some of the other hybrids and vampires that we met after the battle that took place almost a year ago. The Denali's sat behind them, Carmen and Eleazer watched their little girl Reina as she talked vividly in Spanish about the beach.

I snapped out of my thought's when the pianist started up "The Wedding March", our three flower girls started their descent down the aisle and threw the white and purple flower petals. Behind them came the bride's maids and maid of honor. They took their places at the alter and looked down the aisle to see Edward and Renesmee coming up from behind some trees.

I sucked in a huge breath when I saw Renesmee. She looked so gorgeous I thought I was going to have a heart attack from looking at her. Her smile never faded away as she walked towards me. I must be dreaming. This moment was perfection. Hey eyes shone brightly, and her hair looked incredible in the light. The dress made me want to grab her and kiss her. I couldn't wait until she got here so I could tell her all my inner thoughts, the vows I wrote personally.


	2. Chapter Two: Bliss & Babies

**Chapter Two: Bliss & Babies**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

"Renesmee, it's time to get going." My dad laced his arm with mine and we walked out from behind the trees and followed our three flower girls. Once, we reached the aisle, my dad let me go. I looked up and met Jacob's eyes and I almost didn't walk.

My legs pushed forward but, my eyes stayed staring into Jacob's. He looked extremely handsome in his tuxs and it melted my heart. I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I kept walking forward and finally made it to stand across from Jacob.

My Uncle Emmett was being the officiant for us, he took his job rather seriously, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob William Black begin a life long journey of love..." Emmett started his speech and we began our rather nontraditional wedding.  
Suddenly, it became time for our vows, my little brother brought out the rings, Jacob started:

"Renesmee, I've known you for almost eighteen years, and honestly, it's been the most amazing years of my life. You brought the sun to my life. You're the reason for me to breathe. I never thought I'd find some one as amazing as you. You make me so proud. You never complained when I said I was moving into a six bedroom house with my bestfriend. You never complain when the pack asks you to cook something special. You never say no to them. You care for them as if they are our children. One day, I know you're going to be an amazing mother. You're my bestfriend and have been forever. I promise, I'll never ever say one bad thing to you. I'll never do anything that you object too. I'll protect you from any harm that tries to come for you. Nothing will ever get to you, without going through me. You'll never have to worry or struggle for anything. I love you with all my heart, Renesmee." Jacob was wiping his tears away and I started crying hard. Jacob placed my new wedding ring above my engagement ring.

I started to say my vows next, "Jacob, you've always been my source of a smile. When I was kid you never got on to me for anything I did that was wrong, you never told on me. You always became my source to vent to. I couldn't ever live on a planet that didn't have you on it. You're the air I breathe. As I've gotten older you've been many things to me, a brother, a bestfriend, a boyfriend, now a husband. But, you never have stepped away from protector mode. You've always been the one who checked for scratches when I so much as stumbled on a rock. Jacob, I swear, I'll always be the best wife. I'll take care of you anytime you need me. Anytime you want me, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you by yourself, you'll always have me. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'll never stop loving you. You're amazing in every way possibly. You know me better than everyone I know combined times one-hundred. Don't ever change a thing. I'll try my best to protect you just as well. I'll go to the greatest lengths to defend us both." I cried extremely hard.

"Jacob do you take, Renesmee, to be your wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Renesmee, do you take, Jacob, to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I.. do." I mumbled between sniffles.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Jacob and I kissed and it was like the world disappeared around us. I kissed him for as long as possible and cried at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black"  
Everyone in the crowd cheered and whistled loudly. Jacob kissed me again before he helped lead me further down the beach to enjoy our reception. We walked over to one of the tables that Alice had reserved for us. My parents and grandparents, Anthony, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Paul, Rachel, Rebecca, and our nieces and nephews sat with us.

"Nessie, does this mean I can call you 'Aunt Nessie' now?" Kayson LaHote asked me.

I smiled at him, "Of course, Kase."

Rachel held on to her three month old twins and Paul held Sarah, "Wait until you have like three or four of these little monsters running around. Everything, goes down from there." Rachel said laughing.

"I bet Jake would like nice with baby puke all over him." Rebecca said.

"The only time he looks better than his old man." Billy chuckled out his own joke and we all laughed.

"Well, Jacob better let my little girl do atleast another year of high school before she goes all baby fever on us." My dad said.

"Dad, I turn eighteen tomorrow. Don't worry about it. Jacob starts school next week, so, I doubt there will be any babies for us this soon."

"You know how the Black's are. Look at them with all this twin crap they have." Charlie laughed outloud.

On the stage at the front of the twinkle lights, the microphone buzzed, Rosalie stood at the mic, "Excuse me, everyone. I just have a few things to say. First off, Jacob better be good to my niece forever. And second, I'd like to apologize to Jacob. I know we've never gotten along but, I think you should know that I don't hate you anymore. I've seen what a good person you've been to my niece and to my family. So, I sat pride aside and I'd like to say, I'm sorry, Jacob Black." Jacob sat beside me stunned in silence. He stared at Rosalie as she made her way to our table.

"Friends?" She asked Jacob with her hand extended.

Jacob stood up and stared at her hand and then back at her face. He pulled her into a tight hug,

"Always, Blondie."

Rosalie stepped away from the table quickly and walked away to find her children. Several relatives took the stage and spoke, my parents had been my favorites.

My mom took the mic from Scarlett and smiled widely the whole time she talked, "Jacob, you've been, like my best-friend for almost twenty years and honestly I couldn't think of anyone better to give my daughter to. I know you'll love her and treat her well, because you're smart." That was all she said and it was enough to get half our family to stare at Jacob.

My dad went after my mom and he made it short and simple, "Take care of my daughter, or else." He winked at Jake and left the stage. Everyone clapped hardily for my dad.

Time came for our first dance and Jacob and I swirled and twirled around a carpeted dance floor and he whispered in my ear, "How are you enjoying this night, Mrs. Black?"

"It's quite wonderful, Mr. Black."

"Is it weird getting to know yourself with a new last name?"

"Just a little, but, I decide to keep both last names. Just because, I like the length."

"Hmmm, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, that's a mouthful. I'll just stick to calling you Nessie."

"Sure, sure, Jacob." I used his own words and we fell silent.

Shortly after that, the song ended and I danced with my father.

"Are you going to miss the big house?"

"Of course, daddy. I just couldn't stay there forever, you know?"

"I know, Ness. But, it's going to be weird not having you in the same room as we're used to having you in."

"I know, dad. I think it's not gonna come to me until we leave Brazil and I don't go home."

"Renesmee, don't forget your vampire family. It'll kill your mom if you don't see her almost daily."

I nodded at him and projected my thoughts, _Daddy, I love you guys so much. Never think I'd forget._

__My dad had gone completely insane thinking I'd forget the family. They're my lifeline.

After the dance with my dad, I danced with my uncles and grandpa's. I even danced with the boys of the wolf pack, they couldn't win a dance competition if their lives depended on it. Except for Alex, he was a natural born ballroom dancer.

I eventually got bored with dancing and Sarah didn't seem at all interested, so, I took her off Rachel's hands and we walked around to see some vampire family.

I went to the Denali's first, where I officially met Tanya's mate, Carson. Carson was a handsome vampire that had been living the vegetarian life for awhile now. His blonde hair and tall stature made him perfect for her.

"Muy bonita. Look at you, Renesmee." Carmen hugged me and she baby talked to Sarah.

"You topped every Cullen wedding, so far, Nessie." Kate said.

"Even that of your mother's." Tanya said smiling.

Garrett and Carson talked to me about small things and I noticed Eleazer coming back with their daughter, Reina. Reina was born the same night as my brother and she had beautiful Southern looks. She could've been their biological child.

"Hello, Reina. You look gorgeous in your pink dress."

"Gracias, Nessie. You look amazing too." Little Reina smiled at me and I smiled right back.

We went over to Peter, Charlotte and their son, Brandon and said hello. After that, we went along to where the Egyptians sat with the Spanish, their children were adorable, as well. Benjamin and Tia had a lovely little girl named Jasmine and Marisol and Victor's little boy, Enrique was the cutest.

Sarah and I went back to the wolf families when she started to fuss, "Someone's gonna be a natural." Emily said from where she was playing with a one-year-old Evan.

"I don't know about that, Emily. I don't know if I'll get to have kids. All hybrids are different."

"Oh, it's in your nature, you will." Emily said as Rachel came up to take Sarah.

"Everyone's commenting on her mother like abilities and their making her a little unconfident." Rachel said as she sat down.

"Trust me when I say this, you're going to be a great mom. Just like Scarlett and Claire will be." Emily said.

I looked over to the dance floor where Scarlett was holding Will, Rachel's son, while she danced with my little brother. Claire was sitting in a chair across from Nickalus, Allegra, Olivia, and Caroline. She was telling them a story and they were staring at her in amazement.

I sat back in my chair and thought about it. I really did want kids one day, but, this was my wedding night and I didn't want to think about children, yet. Imprints are always quick to have children it seemed like.


	3. Chapter Three: Wedding Plans

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Sorry, I didn't get the chance to upload yesterday. This chapter is a tiny bit of a filler chapter but, I needed time to ask some questions. So, I need to know.**

**1. Should we see a lot or a small bit of Jake and Renesmee's honeymoon?**

**2. Would you like to see Scarlett and Embry's wedding? And in who's POV?**

**3. What do you want to see more of?**

**Also, I have links on my profile to my inspirations of Nessie and Scarlett's wedding dresses for those who are curious. I've never been out of the country so, I don't know much about Brazil, I want to make that a little clearer before I start writing on the honeymoon. **

**I think I might be able to post again later in the day so, don't worry we'll get the chance to read more exciting stuff! Here's chapter three! -Brittany :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wedding Plans**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

After the wedding Jacob and I were going to go to Brazil for three weeks, we had to be back in time for Scarlett and Embry's wedding. We decided to start wrapping things up with our guests so that we could be on our way.

We were going to hit the beaches in Rio de Janeiro for a full three weeks and I couldn't wait. I hadn't ever actually gotten to go to the beaches, since my family sparkles in the sunlight and all. We had rented a little beach house and it was going to be our home for our time there,  
I was thankful that I had inherited speed from my dad. I had to change from my wedding dress and into more comfortable clothing before we left and it was getting late. Our flight had been booked for two a.m. out of Seattle and it was already almost one. I ran to one of the tiny changing areas and out on the red t-shirt and dark skinny jeans Alice had packed in a beachbag for me. My heels could still go with this thankfully.

I ran back down to the beach to meet back up with Jake. He was standing by Embry, Scarlett, Quil, and Claire. They were talking about 'the pack house' when I went and stood by Jake. I oulled my phone out of the bag and noticed that it was exactly one now. We had to leave soon.

"Jacob, our plane leaves in an hour we gotta go now." Jacob looked at me and smiled. He said his goodbyes to everyone before he took off. He was telling my Aunt Alice about it being time to go.

Alice told everyone over the microphone that we were leaving and we all walked to the parking lot of First Beach. Along the way, I received many hugs from all of our relatives before getting in the car. Hugging my mom and dad made me teary eyed.

Once Jacob and I started to drive away, we actually talked, "Are you excited to see Rio during the day and not at night?"

"Yes, it's great not worrying about someone sparkling in the sun, and the beaches are probably even better in the daylight."

"I'm even glad I'll get to go out in the daylight. The only time I've been to Brazil woth you and your family, I was stuck inside too."

"Well, lucky for you, I don't sparkle. And I can swim better than I could when I was four."

The last trip we'd taken to Brazil had been fourteen years ago. It was the first time I'd went swimming any where besides First Beach and a small trip that the wolves and imprints went on to, at a beach in California. I couldn't quite get the hang of swimming and it frustrated me greatly. I'd always been good at everything and this was my only weakness. I was still a child in many senses then, I looked about ten. I was deciding to try and brave the waters and I was going to learn how to swim. Long story short, I ended up not being able to swim back to shore and Jacob had to save me, the whole time we walked back to our hotel he kept repeating,_ told you so_.

Jacob barked back a laugh at the memory that I just realized I'd been projecting. "We can only hope that you don't run off from the hotel room and try to swim by yourself again, also."

"Ha ha. Like, I would ruin my honeymoon fun and try to leave you alone that long."

"Speaking of honeymoon fun, what kind of clothes did you pack." Jacob wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Mr. Black, you're just gonna have to wait." I tried to be incredibly serious, but, a laugh escaped my lips.

"With the way your evil-pixie of an aunt is, there's no doubt in my mind that she decided on packing you something at least halfway decent."

"You don't know her as well as you thought you did, then." I winked at Jacob and turned towards the car window. Jacob sat stunned in silence. I could tell he was thinking of all the underwear and see-through things he was in for.

I had previous knowledge about what my suitcase held within it. My mom had warned me about the fact that Alice only packed lacy panties, barely-there pajamas, and skimpy swimming suits. So, instead of just the two bags Alice packed for me, I made another of my own and put my sundresses and day clothing. But, the night clothes would blow Jacob's mind. I had no doubt about that.

I turned towards the radio to find a station to listen to, some love song was on and it made me think of the night that I'd had. I grabbed Jacob's right hand and projected a thousand thoughts of love to him. I thought of all the reasons I'd loved him and he smiled the entire time.

I decided to speak outloud, "Jacob, I'm glad you didn't decide to reject me as your imprint."

"Never, Nessie. You are the reason I'm whole."

"With or without imprinting, I would love you, Jacob. I know that no matter what, we were meant to be."

"Really, Ness?"

"Absolutely, Jacob. Everything about us fits together. Our hands, our lips, our bodies. Not just that, but, our hearts practically beat at the same time."

Jacob listened closely to our hearts as they beat at the exact same second, He turned to me, "You're right, Nessie. I never noticed that before." He smiled and had a look of contentment written on his face.

I smiled back and sat further back in my seat. Jacob and I were absolutely perfect together and no one could deny us that. He was perfect for me. Everything about him was absolutely perfect.  
I loved him more with every second, it seemed impossible, but, it was the truth.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

Embry and I went back to the Cullens house so that we could spend some time with planning the wedding we were having next month. Alice led us up to her "office" and we sat on her huge, fluffy, purple couch.

"So, have we decided on the colors for flowers and decor?"

I looked at Embry and he just shrugged he let me plan all this by myself, for the most part.

"I was thinking like a red and maybe a creamy color?"

Alice smiled at me, "Good choice, Scar. I taught you well. The cream will look good with both of your skin colors. Have we decided on where we want this to take place?"

"I think we wanna go with maybe a tent in the backyard of Jacob and Embry's house." I grabbed Embry's hand and he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Oh, I've definitely taught you well, Scar. You even thought of the tent. Would you object to wearing a cream suit, Embry?"

"Nope." He smiled at Alice and turned his attention to laying his head on my shoulder. He traced designs on the back of my hand.

"And Scarlett, untraditional wedding dress colors?"

"If you don't mind, Alice. I really want the dress to be mostly red and have the cream colored accents." I had a great picture in my mind of what I wanted my dress to be like.

"I can't wait to get started on this. I have to get Lauren, Rosalie, and the other girls to get ready to go buy some fabric tomorrow!"

"What if my bride's maids and Embry's groomsmen wear black dresses and tuxes?" I though about how that would look with the dress and Embry's cream tux.

"Hmmm, your dress is going to be the red and cream, Embry will wear the cream colored suit with a red tie. Your bridesmaid's can have the black dresses with red accents and groomsmen can do the cream suits with black ties and red dress shirts?" Alice talked extremely fast but, her idea seemed good.

"Well, we do have Ness and Jake being best man and maid of honor, so can we do different colors?"

"Nessie and Jake can do the full black thing. Nessie can have a black dress with red accent and Jake can do a black suit with a cream tie? The other bridesmaids can wear cream dresses." Alice put her hand on her chin.

"That sounds great, Alice!" I was extremely excited for my wedding but now that we had this stuff figured out, I couldn't wait.

"I know, I came up with it." Alice winked and walked towards the dooe, "Now, if you two don't mind I have a little girl who is about to wake up for her potty break, I'll see you later."

Embry stood up and stretched annd I stood up too, "Embry, this is so exciting."

Embry pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "You're lucky I'm going to college now to be a lawyer, or else, you'd put me into debt." I laughed at Embry, he had plenty of money since Alice helped put him on the stock market track like she did with Jacob.

"Whatever, Embry. You know you love me."

"Trust me, I know." We kissed and Embry pulled back, "You know, technically we have the house to ourselves tonight, until it's time to trade shifts on patrol. You wanna go home already?"

I looked at Embry and gave him a deep kiss for my answer.


	4. Chapter Four: People and Planes

**Author's Note: New POV everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: People and Planes**

**Jacob POV**

Me and Renesmee had an almost seventeen hour plane ride to face to get to Brazil. We had two stops in between the time to stand around and stare at the other people waiting on planes. Our first transition took us to Dallas, Texas where we were currently waiting.

"That lady is wearing a huge winter coat, in Texas." Renesmee was sitting in the chair beside me people watching.

"She's crazy it's like ninety degrees outside." I was laughing at the look on Nessie's face. She hadn't been aloud to be around humans this closer her whole life and when she was allowed to be around them she went a little crazy.

"Renesmee, some humans are just a little different."

"Well, it's still weird to me, Jake." Renesmee was staring at the lady intently.

A voice came over the intercom to announce the flights that were about to leave. Ours was on the list, so we picked up our carry on bags and walked our way to gate number four. We did the typical things to get checked in and we were soon sitting in our first class seats and on our way to the next stop in São Paulo.

"Jacob, I think I'm done with school for a few years." Renesmee told me after we'd been flying for ahwile.

"Why do you think that, Ness?" I really didn't want her to forgo school forever. It was something I really wanted her to do and something she needed to do.

"Well, I wanna worry about being a wife and pack mom for now, Jacob. I'll get back to it eventually, it's just gonna get in the way of all my other wants. Plus, I went this long without it, so, it can wait." She turned her head to look at me and grabbed my hand.

"I...I don't want you to go forever without getting an education, Nessie." I couldn't help but tell her the truth. I wanted her to go to high school and experience it, but, then again I took her and married her before she got the chance to experience.

"I won't, Jake. Like I said, I'll get back to it, eventually. Just not now."

"What are you gonna tell your mom and dad, Renesmee?" Edward definitely wasn't going to be happy about her decision, but then again, tomorrow should be her first day of school.

"Well... I guess... You know what? I'll be eighteen tomorrow, so, technically I'm an adult. Also, I'm a married woman now, Jacob." She looked at me seriously.

I sighed knowing she'd win this argument, "You've got a point, Ness. I'll give you that."

She cuddled into my side and she closed her eyes, "I just always wanted to be your wife and that dream never included having to do my geometry homework while fixing dinner."

I closed my eyes like she had and I laid my head on top of hers, "Well, Ness, if that's what you want, you don't have to go back to school. Scarlett isn't planning on going back again, either."

"Thanks, Jakey." Nessie yawned.

"No problem, Nessie. Get some sleep." Renesmee didn't protest like she normally would've, she instead smoothly went to sleep. I was out a few minutes after her.

I slept for around six hours and realized we still had another five to go. Renesmee was already awake beside me, she had a crossword puzzle booklet in her hands and she was hurriedly scrawling her answers in as they easily came to her.

With my hands I lifted the book a little to read what kind of puzzles they were, the word expert popped out at me before anything else did. My eyes widened, I couldn't even figure out a whole one for beginners and she was on page nineteen of an expert one.

"Good afternoon, Jake. Renesmee smiled up at me from behind the book.

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Almost four, we'll be in Rio around ten or eleven, Our next stop is gonna take about an hour."

"Oh, how long have you been awake?"

Renesmee put the pencil to her chin as she thought, "About two hours. I read a little bit and then, about thirty minutes ago I started this book. I'm hooked to these crosswords." She made me laugh as she went back to the puzzle.

I ran my left hand through her curls, I twirled them around my fingers as I watched her finish her third crossword.

She stopped suddenly and looked up at me, "Jacob, do you want kids?"

I thought about it for a minute and I already knew the answer, "Yes, Ness. I'd love to have kids." Renesmee sat back in her seat and thought about it.

She grabbed my hand and projected to me images of a little boy with long black hair and her eyes, he had slightly lighter skin than mine. He was running down the porch steps of our house. Behind him, I ran out of the house and chased him around the backyard. Renesmee walked out of the house holding a chubby baby girl. The baby had her ringlets and a slightly lighter shade of hair than her brother's. I ran to my two girls and the baby laughed joyfully. My son ran up to his mom and wrapped his arms around her legs.

Renesmee moved her hand and I looked at her, "Jake, I know it's early but, I want to have kids sooner rather than later."

After seeing her vision I realized I wanted the same. It'd be amazing to see Renesmee as a mom. I knew the reason she really didn't want to go to school yet, "You're postponing school for kids, aren't you?" I smiled at her so that she would know I wasn't angry with her.

"Yeah, Jake. I really just want to start a family."

"Well, Renesmee. We'll try to as soon as we get home. But, this vacation we're taking is purly for our own selfish needs of each other." I winked at her and she giggled.

"I know. I don't want to go this whole vacation wondering if I am or not."

"Well, it's agreed, then."

"Promise?" Renesmee stuck her small, pinky finger out to me.

"Promise." I wrapped my bigger pinky around her's and kissed her lips.

* * *

**Embry POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through my back windows. It hit Scarlett's sheet wrapped body in the most perfect ways. Scarlett snored loudly, I kissed her forehead and got out of my body to find some form of clothes somewhere.

I walked around the pile of clothes that were in a heap on the floor and made my way to the dresser. I got out a pair of dark, blue shorts and went to greet the visitors in our kitchen. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as I entered the kitchen. Brady, Collin, and Cole were sitting at the table stuffing their faces with poptarts, muffins, and cereal.

They all looked at the black topped table and snickered at my back as I kept walking. I opened the fridge to get the orange juice out.

I turned to them as I drank from the jug, "Morning."

They all kept snickering and wouldn't look at me.

I knew something was going on with them, "Okay guys, what's so funny?"

Cole looked at Brady and then Collin, all three of them bursted into laughing fits, Cole was the only one who would talk, "Dude, you guys are so loud. Like, we couldn't even stand to come near the house."

Collin and Brady kept up the laughing and I smirked at them, "Atleast I have someone to be loud with. Maybe you three could try getting some for once and quit fantasizing about everyone else."

Cole and Brady started laughing again but this time they were directed towards Collin. Collin just stared at me and his spoon fell back into his cereal bowl.

"So, are you saying you do fantasize about everyone else, Collin?" I was trying to hide my laugh from the way his eyes looked.

"Na...na...no. It was more like, uh, I just, um, pictured it." Collin tried to dodge my gaze and keep eating.

I looked at Brady and Cole and all three of us busted out in laughter. In the middle of our laughter,

Scarlett walked in, "What did I miss?"

The three boys blushed and I walked to her and kissed her on the cheek, she looked around at the boys, "What's so funny?"

I looked at Scarlett and I knew I had to tell her the joke she'd never let Collin live it down, "It seems our all-nighter didn't go unnoticed by these pervs, and apparently Collin likes to imagine you naked."  
Scarlett's hand went to her mouth and I could see a laugh about to escape her mouth, "I really hope you can find a woman who can put up with you, Collin."

"I'm not that terrible of a person, you guys. It just accidentally came into my thoughts."

We all laughed at him and I went to the fridge to get items to make a breakfast, I knew Quil, Claire, Leah, Jase, Seth, and Kailee would be here soon and they would want some food.

"Let me guess, Scarlett. Pancakes instead of waffles, bacon instead of sausage, and a ham and cheese omelet?" I looked at my fiancee and she nodded her head eagerly.

"You got it, beautiful." I winked at her and began making breakfast. The three imprint couples drove up soon after I'd started on Claire's veggie, sausage, cheese, and ham omelet.

"Sometimes, I could quite literally punch you in the face, Quil." Claire looked pissed off beyond all words as she glared at Quil. Quil was trying to make her happy again, his face looked like he was about ready to cry.

Scarlett came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I love you."

"I love you too, Scar." She kissed my shoulder and went to take a shower.

I finished up Claire's omelet and started on my own. "Embry, are you ready for the wedding?" Kailee came around the kitchen holding Seth's hand. She jumped up on the island and Seth stood in front of her.

I thought about her question before answering her, "Yeah, I'm actually really excited. I can't wait to be married to Scarlett."

"Treat my sister right, or I'll kick your ass." Kailee stared at me with a smirk on her face.

"I think she'll kick my ass herself. Don't worry."

"Good, because I'd rather not exert much energy."

She massaged Seth's shoulders and he looked like he was going to pass out. He had just did his patrol a few hours ago.

"Hands off the little bro, if you wanna keep all ten pretty, pink, polished fingers." Leah said as she walked through the kitchen. Kailee rolled her eyes at Leah's back.

Scarlett came into the room dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans and a yellow v-neck shirt of mine. I loved when she wore my clothes and she knew that. I almost burnt my omelet staring.

"You got food on the stove, Call." Leah snickered from one of the bar stools at the island. Jase and Scarlett took the seats on the other sides of her and laughed with her.

I rolled my eyes at Leah and felt myself blush a little. When it came to Scarlett I could never get enough. Even though she's the only person I'd ever been with, she was incredible and crazy. I can only imagine what our honeymoon will be like.


	5. Chapter Five: Honeymoon

**Chapter Five: Honeymoon **

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

Jacob and I stepped off the plane around eleven thirty that night. I called for a cab and we made our way to the beach resort cabin we rented on Copacabana beach.

The beach house was the typical white wood, with huge windows. The front door was just a screen type door, there were white curtains flowing in the wind from some of the open windows.

I went to walk up the white front steps, but, Jake stopped me, "Nessie, wait." I stopped in place and he scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. "You can't walk over the doorstep by yourself."  
I smiled up at Jacob and his dark eyes stared right back into mine. The tight, white, v-neck he wore, highlighted his skin tone and they outlined his body perfectly.

"I love you, Jakey." I hugged my arms around his neck tightly as he used his left hand to shuffle around his pockets for the key ring.

"I love you too, Nessie." He kissed me on the forehead as he turned the key and pushed the screen door open. "Over the doorstep we go." Jacob chuckled as we walked in. Jacob flipped the light switch on our right and the house instantly lit up.

The white curtains whipped at our hair and skin and we laughed as we walked around them. Jacob sat me down on the wooden floor, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Wow this place is gorgeous, Jake." I stared at the beautiful open roomed house.  
The bed was made of black metal, every blanket and pillow, pure white. The couch was made of fake bamboo wood, with blue cushions on them. The cabinets in the kitchen and all the tables in the house were made of the same black. All the appliances were silver, the house was packed with ocean blue towels and dishes. The night sky was visible through the open windows. It accented the house amazingly.

"It matches beautifully with the amazing woman I have in my arms." Jacob said as he kissed up my neck.

"Jacob, you know if this goes on we'll never get anything done."

"That's my plan." Jacob continued with his kissing and I knew we wouldn't be leaving the house soon.

* * *

_  
A few hours later, I stood in front of the fridge in the kitchen, I couldn't figure out what to cook. "What about steak?" I asked Jacob. He sat at the bar stools at the edge of the counters.

"I don't care, Nessie. Honestly, I could eat seven cows and still be hungry." His stomach growled as he spoke.

"So, I'll make steak for both of us, along with some coconut shrimp for you?"

"That sounds perfect, Nessie." He watched me get the items I needed from the fridge and I walked to the counter to start getting the meats ready. I walked over to the cabinet and got out the pans and dishes I needed.

"I could get used to this. Watching you stand around in only my shirt and cook is such a great sight."

"Well, I could get used to cooking for you, for every meal." I smiled at him from the chopping board I was at.

I thought about what life was going to be like once we got back home. Jacob, Scarlett, Embry, and I were going to be sharing a huge, house together. Along with a bunch of unruly wolves and imprints. Scarlett and I had a ritual over the summer of splitting up the cooking for the meals every day. One week she'd do breakfast and that week I'd do lunches. We always teamed up to do dinners.  
Jacob and Embry would both be gone to school during the day, and every other night Jake would be gone for patrol until around one or two in the morning. Embry went the days opposite of Jake.  
Jacob had to miss the first two weeks of school to be here with me, but, I knew he didn't mind, "Jake, are you disappointed about missing the first two weeks of school?"

Jacob leaned back on to the cabinet and put his hands on his chin, "Nah, I'll catch up quickly if I miss anything. I wouldn't ask to be any where but here with you right now." He took a drink of the coffee in his cup and sat it back down.

I started putting the steaks in the pans and I worked in silence.

Jacob started laughing at something and I looked up at him, _What?_, I projected out to him.

"You look so serious when you cook. It's pretty hilarious."

I started platting our food and I laughed with Jake, "Kind of like the look you get when working on a car. Or when you eat?" I teased Jake and he chuckled with me.

I sat down at the stool next to him and we ate our 'breakfast', "It's already almost five, Jake. We're never gonna get sleep while we're here."

"I can assure you that you might get atleast an hour or two a night." Jacob winked at me and I laughed at the look on his face.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Renesmee and I had a routine going for our first five days of vacation, we ate breakfast around six, went swimming, after our breakfast cuddling, until lunch time, for lunch we went to a little cabana on the beach that sold native Brazilian food, we would explore a museum or go to a show in town, then we'd come home and spend the remainder of our nights getting undressed and enjoying one another.

We spent her birthday eating pieces of cake and enjoying a festival that was going on at the beach. We went and visited the Amazonians as her present. That's all she wanted to do. I bought her a new necklace with a golden and purple pendent and she'd almost cried when I'd given it to her. She enjoyed a phone call with almost everyone back at home and we'd went to a nightclub like she'd been wanting to do for awhile.

The vacation was awesome and I couldn't get enough of Renesmee while we were here. We'd never had this much alone time and I loved it. We were in the bedroom for about eight hours total in the day and the best part was, we never got bored or tired.

Tonight, I was taking Nessie to a five star restaurant. One of the best I could find in the whole country, Renesmee would love this place because the sale some of her favorite foods. The restaurant had a strict dress code. Only formal clothing was allowed. I put on a black suit and wore a red tie with it. It was something Renesmee had picked out for me to wear.

I walked around the corner and checked Renesmee out. She wore a short, red skin tight dress. The bottom half had red sparkles along the bottom. She wore black stillettos and they made her legs look killer.

"Ready, beautiful?"

"Yes, I think I am. Does this look good?" Renesmee gestured with her hands down her body.

"You look better than good, as always." I smiled at her and we laced our arms together as we made our way outside to the taxi.

Once we entered the huge restaurant, Renesmee spoke to the waiter in Portuguese and he led us to a small, black table with chairs that were high up off the ground. Renesmee looked over the menus and she translated them to me, I ordered a buffet of food and Renesmee ordered her usual under-cooked meat.

"Are you enjoying the honeymoon, Ness?" I took her hand and smiled at her.

"Yes, Jake. It's awesome. I do have one more thing on my list to try before we go home though."

"And what would that be, sweetheart?"

"I really want to learn how to surf." She smiled at me widely.

I sat back and thought about how much fun it would be to learn how to surf, "Let's do it, Ness. We can pay one of those trainers to do it."

"That can be our adventure for tomorrow, babe." I smiled at her and started to feel slightly nervous. Surfing 101 here I come.

* * *

_  
The next day, Renesmee and I went down to the beach to meet a guy named, Rodrigo. He was supposed to be teaching us how to surf for the next three days. Knowing Ness, she'd only need today to learn.

We walked down the beach hand and hand, Renesmee was wearing an all white bikini that made her hair look a thousand times brighter. We made our way to Rodrigo. He had the typical exotic Brazilian good looks and his dark hair was long down his back.

"Nessie and Jake I assume?" He smiled out at us and shook our hands, "I am, Rodrigo. I've been surfing for about twelve years. Shall we get started?" We shook our heads at Rodrigo and he led us to two surf boards.

_Here goes nothing._


	6. Chapter Six: I Caught Myself

**Author's Note: I think in this story I'll end up with way more chapters than Seattle Rain, so if things seem slow right now, don't worry it'll get better, quicker. I want to thank my readers who didn't give up on me and came back to this story. It makes me feel good that people want to continue to read what I have to say. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Caught Myself**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Renesmee and I spent an extra two hours with Rodrico as he kept taught us how to surf, well, the extra two hours were for my benefit. Renesmee got the hang of it within an hour of the guys instructions. We weren't allowed to actually go into the water yet, but, we were learning surf positions and stances. Since we were so far along, we were going to be able to take it out on the waters tomorrow.

"No, Jake, it's like this." Renesmee was trying to teach me herself, since, Rodrigo was more interested in teaching Renesmee.

Rodrigo wouldn't get as hands on with me as he did my wife. It was really starting to bother the hell out of me.

I moved my arms the way Nessie instructed and received a clap from her.

"Now, try the leg part, Jake." She moved her legs back and forth like she was swimming and not on top of a board outside of water.

I moved my legs back and forth like Nessie did, and she clapped again.

"Ele é lindo. Não?" Rodrigo looked at Renesmee and she laughed with him.

"Sempre." She said back. They laughed again and I felt anger boil within me. This guy has to be hitting on my girl.

I started comparing myself with this guys. He had me on the style section of this fight, he had on an orange and yellow striped tank top with white and orange board shorts. His long black hair had nothing on mine. His features, though more exotic, had nothing on my high cheek bones and wide eyes. Our skin was just slightly different shades.

"Well, you guys. I have to get home soon. My mamãe needs help with dinner." Rodrico smiled at us.

We got off the boards and he collected them from us. I paid him his earnings and he talked with Nessie in Portugeuse some more. He held her hand and kissed the top of it.

"We better get home, Nessie." I grabbed Ness' hand quickly and drug her along behind me as I quickly went home.

"Jacob, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!" I accidentally snapped at her. My alpha voice barked out and I tried hard to hold it in.

"Jacob William, what the hell is wrong with you?!" She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms. She kept tapping the ground with her foot as she stared at me.

"That guy! He was all over you!" I raised my voice accidently, again. I threw my hands around in the air animatedly.

Renesmee's left hand flew to her mouth and her face turned red. She finally busted out laughing. Her body was shaking hard and tears were coming down her face, "Jake, that's not it at all." She was trying to catch her breath but, it wouldn't come.

I was confused and I just looked at her, "What do you mean, Nessie?"

"Jacob, he's...he...he... is...is gay!" She busted out laughing harder and I stood as still as a statue.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

I sat on the bathroom floor of the house I'd been sharing with Jake and Embry for almost a year. I wiped my sticky forehead with the back of my hand. I reached my right hand up to flush the toilet. I sat the seat of the toilet down and laid my head on it. This was the third day in a row that I'd woke up early in the morning to throw up. Something wasn't right.

A light knock came to the bathroom door, "Scar, are you okay?" Embry's worried voice came from the other side. I hadn't told him about being sick before, mainly because I'd never thrown up a day in my life. He knew something was going on by the way I'd shoot out of the bed at random hours of the morning.

I got up off the floor and unlocked the door, "Em, something's wrong." I whispered to him.

"Scarlett, what is it?"

I opened up one of our cabinets and grabbed one of our dark wash rags, I turned on the sink and wet the rag. I rubbed the rag across my forehead. Embry walked to where I was standing and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Baby, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Embry's voice was extremely thick with worry.  
I looked into the mirror above the sink and met his eyes, I nodded my head and I started to cry.

"Scarlett, honey, please it'll be okay. I promise." He kissed the top of my head.

"Embry, I have to go see Carlisle." I whispered out to him.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Let me call him, we'll get you there A-S-A-P." He let go of me and walked from the room. I heard him on his cell phone as he talked to Carlisle.

I brushed my teeth and hair, I was about to go change clothes when I ran into Embry.

"Scar, how long has this been going on?"

I looked up at him and was a little afraid to answer, "Three days." I barely muttered.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" He wrapped his long arms around my body and pulled me in close.

"I...I didn't wanna wor...worry you." I whispered and started to tear up again.

"Hey, baby, please don't cry. Carlisle's at home and he said we can come over now and he'll do a check up."

"Can we go now, Embry?" I asked him softly.

"You should probably put some more clothes on before we go, you're only in a bra and panites, honey." Embry gestured to my body.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should." I smiled at him and walked to our bedroom. I went into the closet and decided on something comfy. One of Embry's long white shirts and a pair of black leggings.  
Embry and I walked out of the house and went into the garage that the wolves had built on to the house. The garage held Jake's neon green, '69 Pontiac GTO, Nessie's purple Mini Cooper, and Embry's new jet black, '69 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500. The boys had an obsession with the classics and it was a habit they were never going to break.

I went to the passenger door and got in, Embry followed suit. The roar of the rngine made me jump a little and Embry chuckled. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked me as we drove out of the driveway and went on to the highway.

He grabbed my hand in his and I smiled a bit, "A little, Em. My stomach's still a little nauseous but, it'll fade soon." He squeezed my hand once more and I turned on the radio. I plugged in my iPod and scrolled through the list of bands, luckily, I'd been imprinted on by a man with the same music tastes as me.

I settled on the most hardcore band I liked. I sang along in my head to some of their better songs and Embry sung them outloud. I laughed at the looks on his face and the way he moved his hand through the air.

In no time we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Embry parked the car and we bounded up the stairs to the front door. Carlisle, Alice, and Lily greeted us.

"Scarlett, honey, are you okay?" Lily wrapped her arm around me. Alice stared at me with a worried expression.

Carlisle smiled at me, "Scarlett, go up to where your room was. I've added some new things to the house for all the hybrids we have in the family. You guys can't really go to a human hospital."

I walked up to the stairs and entered the room that was once mine. Instead of my bed and dressers, I was greeted by what looked like a hospital room and a room from an emergency room mixed together.  
Against the window there was a normal, examination bed with all the supplies needed for a hospital. Across from the exam bed was a normal hospital styled bed. White blankets and sheets laid across all the beds.

Embry followed me into the room and Esme came in after him, "Put this on, sweetheart. It'll be easier for Carlisle to examine you." Esme handed me a blue colored hospital gown and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Embry took a seat in one of the visitor chairs in between the beds. I replaced my clothes with the gown and sat on the exam bed. "I really hope it was just something I ate."

"Me too, babe." Embry rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

Carlisle appeared in the room, opening the white door. "Are you ready?" he talked while putting on a pair of gloves, a habit he had formed from working under human standards.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whispered.


	7. Chapter Seven: Good Life

**Chapter Seven: Good Life**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

I stood in the sand and stared at Jacob's face. He hadn't moved in at least five minutes. He still looked shocked and slightly embarrassed. I knew he felt bad for accusing the poor guy of flirting with me, when in all reality the guy was complimenting Jacob the entire time. If only Jake knew Portuguese.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck finally, he turned his head towards me, "I'm sorry, Renesmee. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I thought he was hitting on you."

I walked towards Jacob and grabbed his hand, "It's okay, Jake. Honestly, he thought you were quite beautiful. He kept complimenting you, to me." I smiled at him and realization hit him finally.

"Oh. He thinks I'm good-looking?" He looked at me and his eyes got wide when he realized what he'd said was right.

"Yes, Jake. But, it's no big deal. For the most part, he's intimidated by you. He said you made him a little nervous."

"Oh. Well, I don;t mind him thinking any thing of me, it was just a little, uh, shocking." Jacob smiled at me and we continued our walk to the house.

We entered the screen door and Jacob went straight for the fridge. I was about to start dinner and Jacob couldn't wait long enough. "Jake, I'm about to marinate that fish. Don't eat that whole bucket of ice cream."

Jacob had a huge bucket of Mango flavored ice cream in his left hand and a spoon in the right. He was scooping the ice cream out in big chunks and eating them without chewing, "Sowwy, Neccie. I'm hungry." Jacob talked with his mouth full of the ice cream and it made me laugh.

"Close your mouth, Jake. You have it all over you."

"I need to take a shower any way. It'll be fine."

I walked to the fridge and pulled out the packaged fish. I decided on mango and coconut flavors, since we were in a place that was so tropical.

I started putting the fish together and Jake sat on the counter watching me, "You know, Nessie. You're extremely beautiful." I stopped the cutting I was doing and I felt a blush rise up in me. I smiled at him and continued at what I was doing.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Black." I winked at him and continued the chopping.

Jacob jumped off the counter and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl on the center of the counter. He pilled the banana and started eating it.

"Really, Jake? You have to choose one of the only fruits I'll actually eat?" I smiled at him from the pan I was stirring some noodles into.

"What? I'm a growing werewolf boy, I need all the food I can get." He smiled at me as he finished the banana.

After I was done cooking, Jacob and I took our food out on to the patio deck and ate at the outside table and chairs. The view was absolutely, gorgeous. The light and dark blues of the oceans blended with the sapphire, oranges, yellows, and reds of the setting sun. The sand below us was a light, white. You could see the last of the surfers sitting on their boards, among the horizon.

"I can't wait to see you on that board tomorrow. You're gonna be the sexiest female surfer ever." Jacob smiled at me as I took a bite of my fish.

"Nothing could be as sexy as a Quileute surfer. You'll have all the Brazilian girls crying." Jacob chuckled at what I said and he kept eating.

"Yeah, but, no one's ever seen such a beautiful pale skinned woman. You're unique here."

"So, we're making this a competition now?"

"Most definitely. I mean, I never lose." Jacob ate a strawberry from the fruit salad I'd made, and I laughed at his bragging.

"Whatever, Wolfy. You can't win against such a creature like me."

"We'll see about that one, weirdo."

I flicked a grape at Jacob and he caught it with his mouth. I threw a bunch of blueberries and a few chunks of mango and he couldn't catch them all. His skin was covered in the fruit juices and he stared at me, blinking only every few seconds.

I started giggling and then his face turned into a mischevious grin.

"You're gonna get it." He picked up a giant piece of a papaya and flicked it my way. I caught it halfway in the air and shoved it into my mouth. I gave him a victory smile. I picked up guava and banana pieces and threw them at him. He caught only two of the pieces and he ate them both.

He picked up a handful of fruit salad from our bowl and threw them at me. I giggled as they hit my skin.  
Jacob jumped over the table and kissed my lips. "Okay, I give in. You win."

"That's what I thought." I kissed him again and we went in the house to grab a broom and the trash can to clean up.

* * *

_  
The next morning Jake and I went on our first surfing trip. We went complete in wetsuits and everything else. This morning when I'd woke up, Jacob had left a note on the bed for me saying he was gone shopping. When I'd walked around the corner from the bathroom, a dark purple surfboard with white hibiscus flowers on the back side of it, was sitting on the couch. A huge silver bow was wrapped around it.

A small card was attached on the ribbon. I opened the card to find that it was from Jake. He'd only wrote 'I love you so much, Mrs. Black, Jake.'

I smiled widely as I ran my fingers over the board. Jacob's dark hands came out of no where and were on my shoulders. He massaged them as I kept admiring the board.

"Oh my, God. It's so beautiful, Jake." I turned around and gave him a huge kiss.

"I knew you'd love it, honey." Jacob looked pleased with his present with the way he smiled at me.

"But, what about your own, Jake?" I asked him wondering what he was going to surf with.

"I bought one for myself, Nessie. Come check it out." He grabbed my hand and led me to the deck outside.

Along the white railing laid a white board. On the backside of it was a nighttime backdrop, a hill raised up to a moon and a top the hill sat a howling brown wolf.

"This is so you, Jake." I smiled at Jacob and put an arm around him. We stared out at the morning ocean view.

"Are you ready to go try this out? We meet Rodrigo in an hour." Jacob asked me from above my head.

"Hell yes, I am. I cannot wait." I squealed with excitement as I spoke.

"Well, get ready and we'll go down to the beach."

Jacob and I sped through getting ready and went down to the beach, boards in tow.

I put down and spread out one of our huge multicolored beach towels. We both sat down together and Jacob sprawled out. We had fifteen minutes until Rodrigo would be here and we decided to just watch the view for now.

We watched as a tourist chased her little boy down the beach. The little boy screamed and giggled down the beach after a huge green and white beachball. I smiled at the small child as he ran joyfully. I couldn't wait until I was a mother and I was chasing my children like this lady was.  
I spotted Rodrigo walking his way down the beach near the cabana Jacob and I loved eating at. I waved at him from my spot on the towel and he smiled joyfully at me and walked towards us, he layed his board down on the sand and sat on top of it.

"Did you wax down your boards yet?" Rodrigo asked with a smile.

Jake and I had previously done that before we came down to the beach so we nodded at him, "Good, we can get started then. Shall we hit the mid-point? You see where the three boys are sitting on surf boards out there?"

Jacob and I both nodded at him, "That's the spot we're gonna paddle out to. Follow me." Rodrigo stood up and took his board, we followed him to the edge of the water.

"Hold your boards and we'll get on them once we get into the water that comes to our bellybuttons."  
We followed Rodrigo out to the waist deep water and we got onto our boards, "Lay on your stomachs and paddle behind me." I got behind Rodrigo and Jake followed me. I paddled with my arms and I could've easily swam circles around Rodrigo.

We reached the point Rodrigo talked about and we quickly turned around, "Turn your heads and watch for the waves you guys. One should be hitting us in a few seconds."

I turned around and looked at the wave about to break, "Now!" Rodrigo yelled out and we started paddling. Not wanting to miss the break, we stood up quickly. I got down as low as I possibly could, I looked to my left and Jake had already slipped off. I took it simple and rode the wave straight.  
I let the wave carry me onto shore. I took my foot out of leash and started jumping up and down. Jacob and Rodrigo paddled in and Jacob picked me up into a hug, "You did it, Ness! You looked like a pro." Jacob, Rodrigo, and I cheered for a few more minutes and I was ready to go again.

"Can we go again?" I asked them excitedly.

"Yes, we'll go again. I've never seen anyone pick up surfing so fast, Ness. It's quite incredible." Rodrigo smiled at me and I highfived him.

We did our same paddling and reached the midpoint, "I know what to do this time, I think I can stay on the board." Again on my left, Jacob looked more confident then last time.

"Get ready, here it comes." Rodrigo shouted over the ocean sounds to us.

Jake and I followed the same rules as last time and we stood up once again. Jacob stayed on the board this time and rode the wave all the way through with me and Rodrigo. We managed to survive our first time surfing with no wipe outs.

* * *

**Embry POV**

I sat at one of the conference tables and tried to pay attention to the lecture going on in front of me. My head kept taking me back to the doctor's appointment Scarlett and I had, had yesterday afternoon.

_"What are your symptoms, Scarlett?" Carlisle walked to where Scarlett was sitting on the bed, on the right side of the room. I sat in the chair closest to her bed and twisted my fingers together and tried to concentrate on Scarlett's fast beating heart. _

_She was sick and I was worried beyond what anyone could explain. Hybrids never got sick. Something was very, wrong._

_Scarlett started muttering off a list of symptoms, "I've been so nauseous, at odd times, for the last week. I didn't start actually throwing up until three days ago. I've had bad headaches, and my emotions and eating habits are going wild. I can't even try to go hunting. It makes me sick."_

_Carlisle looked at Scarlett seriously, "Scarlett, I already know the answer to the question, but, are you sexually active, right?"_

_Scarlett just shook her head and Carlisle smiled, "Scarlett, I think you're pregnant. But, we'll just have to run a few more tests to be sure." _

_Scarlett's mouth hung open as she stared at Carlisle, "Is that possible?"_

_"Yes, Scarlett. Very possible." _

_"Well, let's get these tests started then." She said quietly._

_Carlisle ran a few different tests and waited until they were all concluded to give us the answer. _  
_About an hour after we started the test, Carlisle came back with the papers from the test results. All the tests concluded that we were in fact, going to be parents. _

_After reading the results, Scarlett started crying and held her close. I started crying a little bit with her. I couldn't help it, I wasn't hiding tears of joy. _

_Carlisle came into the room to give us a bit more information, "It seems that you're only running about a month and a half, or less, ahead of a human pregnancy, so, I'd expect you to be only pregnant for about five months or so. It just depends all on what characteristics this little guy is going to have. The baby could be more vampire than we expect. We never know." _

_Scarlett squeezed my hand tightly and continued to smile and sniffle. Her face turned into a frown seconds later as she looked at Carlisle, her voice barely audible, "What do you think their life span will be, Carlisle?"_

_Carlisle smiled at her and he walked around the room, out of habit I assumed, "From the research I gathered from hybrids and the shapeshifters, you two have the same amount of chromosomes and the DNA is closely related. I think that your child will be like the two of you, immortal. But, your child could always become a shapeshifter." Carlisle stopped his pacing and smiled at us, "By the way, congratulations." _

_In my mind I thought about how I'd never had a father. I would never let my child or my Scarlett go through what I went through. But, one thing that kills me, is not knowing who my father is. Suddenly, I wondered who my father was. I needed to know before their grandchild arrived._

_"Carlisle, can you do me a huge favor?" I looked at Carlisle and he nodded politely._

_"I..I want to know who..who m..my father is." I looked down at Scarlett's hand that was intertwined with mine._

_"We can figure it out, Embry. Can you tell me who the possibilities are for your father?" Carlisle's hand was on his chin and he stared passed me and Scarlett to look out the window._

_"Well, uh, Joshua Uley, Quil Ateara the fourth, and, well, uh, Billy Black." Carlisle's face remained professional and he nodded._

_"Let me make a few phone calls around La Push and then we'll settle this." Carlisle walked out of the room and left me and Scarlett to think._

_"Are you excited, Em?" Scarlett had asked me._

_"More than you could imagine." Was the answer I gave her before kissing her forehead and then lips._

I took my attention back to my thoughts on being a father, I was so excited. I was going to be the father I never had. I was going to prove to everyone that I didn't need a dad to teach me how to be one. Scarlett was even more excited than me. She barely slept last night, she was too excited about baby things to calm down.

We both had come from pasts that took away parents. Neither of us had a for sure male role model. Scarlett never had parents longer than a few years, I was lucky to have my mom, the Clearwater's, Billy, and Old Quil to teach me things that mom couldn't, like riding a bike and how to fish. We were going to be damn good parents. No matter what anyone thought. Our kids were going to grow up happy and healthy.

We didn't have just our new baby on our plates though. When Renesmee and Jacob get back in a couple weeks, we're going to find out the paternity of my father. It was something I dreaded, yet, I couldn't wait to figure out.

I never even thought about who my dad could be when I was a kid, but, it was a thought that never left my mind after I had joined the pack. Was I Jacob's, Quil's, or Sam's brother? How would we react to the truth? Scarlett had reassured me a hundred times that no matter what they'd still be my friends. I hoped she was right.

I was brought out of my daydreaming by a short, blonde girl standing in front of me. Her makeup was overdone and she was trying to hard to get her cleavage to be noticeable, "You should call me sometime, cutie." The girl pushed a piece of paper my way, her number was scrawled across it, with her name, 'Ella'. I nodded at her and noticed everyone leaving class. I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trashcan across the room.

I had a fiancee who was pregnant with my child and a girl had given me her number. What are the chances? If this would've been six years ago, I would've taken the number eagerly. But, I was proudly taken by one of the most amazing hybrids you'd ever find. Scarlett was more amazing then anyone would or could ever understand.


	8. Chapter Eight: Under the Sea

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay everyone! Don't hate me please! I know this chapter is a little short but, don't worry, I'll have another up ASAP. Thank you to all of my new follows and favorites. The reviews are amazing, I love them. I hope you guys are ready for all the characters to start families, I know I am. Thank you to all of you who continue to support the stories, it's amazing. I'm working on chapter nine as we speak and it'll be up here as soon as editing and finalization is over. -Brittany :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Under the Sea**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

Jacob and I only had one more week left of our alone time together and we were enjoying every second of it. We'd done almost everything on my to-do list. We'd tried all the restaurants and nightclubs. We had went to the zoo and learned to surf. We'd gotten to spend every night together. The nights were honestly some of my favorite parts of our time in Brazil.

But, even though I'd had so much fun, I couldn't wait until we got home. I'd received a phone call about a week ago, and I'd found out that my best friend was expecting a baby in December or January. Scarlett and Embry were extremely excited with all their baby talk. It made me excited for them.

Claire was in her last four weeks of pregnancy and that was equally as exciting. Her baby was due two weeks after Jake and I came home. She wanted to be surprised about the sex, so, Quil and her mom were the only ones who knew what was going to come.

Unlike me, Jacob wanted to put the end of our trip off for as long as possible. He hadn't been happy ti find out that Embry was going to find out the paternity of his father. He didn't want to admit it, but, I knew he was worried about who had a new brother. We hoped that Sam had gained a brother but, the odds were all likely in every aspect.

"You ready to go?" Jacob came out of our bathroom in only a pair of swimtrunks and I barely managed to take my eyes off his amazing body to look at his face. If I kept staring we'd miss our boat.

Flustered, I managed to answer, "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

I grabbed Jacob's hand with my left and picked up our bag of gear with the right. I hurried us to the back door and we went down the path in the yard that led us to the beach. We were supposed to go to the docks to meet with a tour guide. It was an activity my parents had planned and paid for.

We were going snorkeling. It was something I loved to do. Around three years ago, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jake took me, Claire, and Rachel snorkeling for Claire's seventeenth birthday. It was during the stay in California with the other wolves. That trip to California had, had a lot of surprises. Quil proposed to Claire one of the nights we were there. Paul announced that he was leaving the pack to join Rachel and Kayson in normal human activities.

We held hands and chattered playfully as we walked to the docks. In front of the boat we were looking for, named, "Colonel", stood a couple who were quite different.  
The woman had long reddish-brown colored hair, she was as pale as I was, her facial features and accent told me she was from America. The man beside her was clearly a native Brazilian. His skin tone and accent told me that. The couple seemed to know many languages as well, the man spoke fluently in English, Spanish and Portuguese. The woman had spoke English, French, and Spanish, so far.

"Ah you must be Jacob and Nessie Black." The Brazilian man smiled at us as we came to the boat, "You're the last couple we have on the list, who haven't signed up." The man shoved a bright green clipboard. "Check your names and let's get going."

Renesmee and I signed off on all the information and got on to the boat. We took a seat in between two tourist families and the woman tour guide spoke up, " My name is Lacey and this is my husband Miguel, the spot we're taking you guys to is awesome. I hope we make this one of your best experiences of Brazil."

I watched off the side of the boat as the water splashed up the sides. The people on the beach started looking more like ants every second. Lacey started randomly chatting with the other couples as we drove over the many yards of water.

After getting our gear ready, Jacob and I, along with others went under the quite shallow water. I was amazed at the beautiful fish and coral that the ocean had to offer. I spent my time admiring neon blue and yellow fish, Jacob spent his time checking out the coral they swam around.

I was drawn to the way the fish lit up in the sun. A bigger gray and orange fish swam in front of my path and I recognized it as a triggerfish. I saw a few ice blue damselfish and a bunch of neon yellow, yellow tangs. The beauty of the fish blew me away. This was a memory I couldn't wait to project back to my family at home.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

A little over a week ago I found out the best news of my life. Something I never imagined in a million years would happen to me. I was going to have a baby. It was something I never thought I'd be able to it and it was still blowing my mind.

I was beyond excited and I'd been crying at night when I got my self too worked up. Embry thought it was funny that I kept getting so worked up over the tiniest things, but, my damn hormones were getting the best of me. I hated the hormones, but, everything else seemed alright. Carlisle had determined that I was at the area of what a ten week pregnant human would be. He calculated that I'd give birth in December or January.

Embry and I were currently discussing housing options. I knew we couldn't continue living with Jake and Nessie, but, we didn't want to go too far away, "What if we build a house, like, on this property that Jake owns. But, we can build it a little further into the trees. We can share a backyard though?" Embry asked me questioningly as he ate the dinner I'd prepared for us.

I took a bite of the green beans that Embry was making me eat, it was my least favorite food of all time. I made a disgusted face as I chewed up the food, I digested it along with the information he'd told me. His plan was solid. I actually like it. "That's a great idea, Em." I smiled at him as I took a drink of water.

"You think so? We could make our house up in any way we wanted. I could pay Esme and Emmett to help us build it up." Embry looked pleased at his plan and I beamed right back at him.

"I like the plan, Embry. We should call Esme and Emmett and tell them." I suggested as I pushed the last of the repulsive green spears around my plate.

"I'll do it in the morning, Scar. Don't try to get me distracted. You heard what Carlisle said, you have to eat plenty of veggies." Embry was eating his green beans gleefully and I just stared at him as he pushed the green things onto his fork.

The smell of the buttery, green beans started to really hit my stomach and nose. My stomach rolled and I knew what was coming next. I didn't even have to tell Embry what was about to happen. He just knew. He jumped from the table and grabbed our huge kitchen trash can. Ten minutes later, our dinner date was officially over and I just wanted to take a bubble bath.

As Embry and I laid in our bed, cuddled closely, we discussed our baby, "Boy or girl?" I asked him hopefully. I really wanted a little boy. A boy just like his dad. One that wanted to play in the mud and wrestle with his cousins. A girl would be equally as nice, but, girls seemed troubling to understand.

"I want a boy." Embry smiled down at me and started to trace my stomach.

"Why's that?"

"Boys aren't as hard to understand." It was funny to me how Embry and I thought so much a like.

"I agree." I smiled at him and cuddled further into his side.

"What names have you liked?" Embry asked me. I'd been looking at names book for a few weeks and I really wanted to name our baby something unique and different. I wasn't having mush luck with boys names though.

"I like Raven, Luna, Lyric, and the random names of Aubri and Ava for girls. I also thought of Blake, Hayden, Ayden, and Kieran for boys. Ooh, or Phoenix for either." I got extremely excited when discussing baby stuff.

"How about our middle names?" Embry asked me.

"Noel and Ethan? Those would be good to add to the list."

"I liked all those names. We'll just have to play around with them to figure something out for sure." Embry kissed my forehead and I sighed contently.

We remained silent for a few minutes.

"Scar, what do you think about me finding out who my dad is?" Embry's question caught me offguard, I hadn't really thought of the possibilities.

I thought about it a second before speaking, "I think it's for the best, Em. You need to know who fathered you. I know they missed out on your whole childhood and you growing up, but, they are your dad. They have just as much of a right to know then any one. Don't worry about it thought, babe. Whoever it is, brings with them a new family for you to love. Even though, all of you wolves are already close, it's nice to have legitimate blood family."

Embry thought for a moment, "I think you're right, Scar. I need to think of this as a more positive then a negative. You do know how to make me feel better."

He hugged me closer to him and I started to fall asleep. I yawned loudly, "I know. I'm pretty amazing." They last thing I heard was Embry chuckle as I reached sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: Early Arrivals

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone, this chapter is extremely short. But, this is kind of the build up for when Jake and Nessie get home. It's something I'm excited for! I'm planning on posting up some outtakes for this story as well as, Seattle Rain. New POV's and new information will be in those. I hope I can start those this week! I'm trying my best to decide on every thing that will be coming up in this story. Wish me luck, everyone! - Brittany :)**

**Chapter Nine: Early Arrival**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

"You ready to be home, babe?" Jacob came up from behind me and kissed the top of my head, as I washed the dishes that'd piled up over the duration of our stay.

"Hell yes. You have no idea." I took my hands from the sink and wiped them off on the towel by the sink.

"I can't wait to get back to our house. To our bedroom. To our bathroom. Our kitchen. Our everything." Jacob sighed at the thought.

"Doesn't that sound so amazing? O-U-R-S?" I turned toward him and stood on my tiptoes, I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you too." We walked over to the couch and I got my digital camera out. We reminisced on our favorite parts of the trip.

"We have to get some of these blown up and hung up around our room." I looked at Jake to notice he wasn't paying me much attention. "Jake?" I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to me.

"Ness, something's wrong at home. I can feel it in my stomach." Jacob looked terrible.

"What do you mean?"

"The...the wolves. Something's wrong with someone.

Just as Jake managed to get the sentence out the phone at the center of the kitchen island rang.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"So, how many bedrooms are you thinking about, sweetheart." Esme looked at home sitting at our kitchen table.

"I'm thinking four or five. Not many. We don't plan on having too many children."

"Nonsense, Scarlett. You'll never know what you want in fifteen years. That sweet little one will need many friends to play with." Esme spoke softly from the blueprints she had in front of her.

I looked at the cup of milk and plate of chocolate chip cookies she'd made for me, "I think I wanna start out a little simpler for now and if we have more kids later on then we'll build on."  
Esme's carmel colored hair was piled high atop her head. She had a habit of doing this during designing. Her hand was moving furiously fast as she scribbled on the paper.

"Well, let's do four bedrooms? Ah, two on the first floor, mast on the first with a door going to the room beside it, as a nursery?" She smiled at me as she planned it all out.

I knew her idea was perfect. It was exactly what I would've thought about later, "You're brilliant, Esme."

"Thanks, sugar. I think you and Embry will enjoy the many add on's I have planned. By the way, how do you feel about your upcoming wedding?" Esme stopped her scribbling to listen to me politely.

I sighed out slowly, "Three days. It seems so impossible." I put my hand on my stomach and felt my evergrowing bump.

"Atleast, Nessie will be here tomorrow. She'll help you control some things." Esme was so loving I almost wished she was my mom sometimes.

I took a bite of one of her heavenly cookies and swallowed it down with a drink of milk, "You're right. Claire certainly isn't much help. Her emotions are skyrocketed. She is extremely mean right now."

After Esme and I reached our comfortable silence, our back door banged open and in came Embry, Collin, Brady, and Seth.

I looked at them confused, "Where's Kai, she's always with you."

Seth looked at me, "She went on a shopping trip with Rosalie, Alice, Lily, and the little girls. We're going on a late one-year date next weekend and Alice is swearing she needs a whole new wardrobe for it." He sat down in the chair across from me and tried to steal one of my cookies, I slapped his hand and he looked shocked.

"When are you going to marry my little sister? She's fully grown now." I asked Seth. Kailee had been fully grown for over two months and she was getting impatient with Seth.

"Actually. Next weekend, I'm asking." Seth looked over at me and winked. I smiled widely and I was excited for her.

Collin and Brady rummaged through all of our cabinets and drawers, pulling out random food as they went. Embry sat in the chair in between Esme and I, I willingly gave him one of my cookies.

"Come on, no fair. You just gave him one!" Seth kept staring at me thinking I would give in.

"Where's Quil and Claire?" I noticed that they hadn't present us with their presence yet and it was already almost four.

"Quil said Claire's really sick today. Don't ask me." Embry shrugged his shoulders at me and stole my cup of milk.

Esme, Embry, and I continued to discuss the housing project for another hour until Esme went home.

We decided on four bedrooms and two bathrooms. A dining room, kitchen, living room, and a small room to use as a library or storage room. Embry was letting me choose all the colors and all the floor plans. He just nodded his head at anything I had to say.

We sat around the couches in the living room to watch some stupid movie. The typical love stories you see all the time.

"Collin and Brady wish they could have a love story. But, secretly they're just in love with one another." Embry whispered to me from his spot behind me on the couch. We laughed and made fun of the boys who whined about chick flicks. But, they're my favorite. I giggled slyly at Embry's joke and Brady stared at us.

"Shut up, Call. You're just mad 'cause Scarlett's the only girl who'll ever want your ugly ass." Collin looked at Embry angrily and it made us and Seth burst with laughter.

"He is most certainly not ugly!" I stared at him with my mouth open in pretend disgust.  
Collin opened his mouth to speak just as Embry's phone went off, "Hello?"

"No way. Wait. What does that mean? Are they going to... Yeah, we'll be there soon."

I turned my head to face Embry and see what he had to say, "Claire's gone into labor. For real this time."


	10. Chapter Ten: Have Faith In Me

**A/N: I've started my first ever personal project. An original story, (rated M for language and situations) if you'd like to read it, the link's in my bio. This chapter is going to be kind of like a starter for bringing the family together and showing the strength of a wolf family! We have a new POV and a new character! -Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Have Faith In Me**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

We reached Seattle around seven the next evening. Renesmee sat next to me at the waiting area, she was chewing on her fingernails furiously. Something vampires normally never did. I rubbed her back as she stared at the ground. She hadn't said much since we'd got the phone call from Quil last night.

Claire had gone into labor four weeks earlier than she was supposed to and Quil had been freaking out. Their baby wasn't doing to hot right now and Claire was devastated to say the least. Quil didn't know what to do between his imprint and newborn daughter.

Quil and Claire had given birth to a sweet little girl. Her name was Nina Claire Ateara. Nina had developed an infection in her lungs and she was having trouble breathing on her own. Carlisle had been the doctor assigned to take care of the baby girl. Nina had been taken to Seattle, and we were currently waiting on Embry and Scarlett to pick us up.

Embry's car rounded the wide turn and they parked in front of us. Scarlett jumped out of the car and ran for Nessie. "Nessie, they're gonna be okay." Scarlett's face was stained with mascara, signaling where her tears had been falling.

I looked through the open window to Embry and he had an apprehensive look on his face. We all got into Embry's car and rode to the hospital. The second floor waiting room was full of the whole pack family. Quil's mom was in tears as she chatted with Claire's mom. The whole scene was breaking my heart as I looked upon it.

I took a seat next to my sister and hugged her in deeply, "What's going on now, Rach?"

"Nina's having surgery for correction of a lung problem. Carlisle's going to be administering it. " I shook my head at my sister and turned my attention to Paul. He almost made me chuckle. He was sleeping in the chair in between Rachel and Kayson. Maia and Will were asleep on top of him. Sarah had already found Nessie, she was lucky to be a child. Oblivious to all the problems unfolding around her. he made Nessie feel a thousand times better as she squealed from her spot in the playpin she'd been lying in with Evan, Spencer, and Kim and Jared's youngest, Andrew slept.

Nessie's frown broke after Sarah called for her. She ran for our niece and nuzzled her closely to her chest. "Sweet Sarah, I sure did miss you."

It was such an amazing thing to see, Renesmee was such a natural with babies. Rachel leaned over and put her head on Paul's shoulder. "We've been here for like ever. I'm so tired." I chuckled at

Rachel's half asleep face and Kayson got a mischievous look in his eye. He had a smirk on his face and he rolled up a piece of a paper he tore off the magazine.

"Kayson, I've known your mom for a very long time. If I were you, I wouldn't put that piece of paper in her mouth." I whispered towards my nephew. His smile fell and he glared at me. Paul Junior is certainly sitting right around me.

I sat back in the chair as much as I could and tried to keep calm. I couldn't do much when my best friend and cousin was doing so poorly. Their baby was barely managing it all. Nina had to make it through for the sake of Quil and Claire both.

Kim, Jared, Sam, and Emily sat in the chairs across from us. Daniel, Nathan, Olivia, and Caroline were sitting in front of them discussing all the other children.

Nessie, Kailee, and Scarlett were sitting by the playpin giggling with Sarah. I chose the moment to chat with Embry and Seth.

"How's life going, boys?"Embry and Seth looked up from their seats and both gave me forced smiles.

"Well, Scarlett and I are bringing a life into the world in three months." Embry looked over at Scarlett with pride in his eyes.

"Are you ready?" I had to ask the question.

"Hell. No." Embry shook his head back and forth when he answered and he continued to watch Scar.

"Are you ready to find out the secret?" Seth cautiouslly asked Embry. My hands tightened by my sides as I thought about it. I was scared that I'd find out Embry was my brother. I'd never taken the chance to ask my dad if Embry was his.

"I'm a little scared. But, it can't be too bad." Embry turned his attention back to Scarlett. I could feel the nervous feeling roll off his skin. It was making me nervous and I needed Renesmee.

* * *

**Claire POV**

I laid in the hospital bed for the second afternoon in a row. I was worried about my daughter. Quil was beside me the entire time. Crying with me, holding my hand. Everything. The giving birth part had nothing on the amounts of pain I was feeling as they worked on my tiny babies lungs. My eyes held no more tears.

My chest hurt from barely having breathed during my crying. Quil was sitting in the hospital bed with me. Holding on to me as he kept whispering how our daughter was going to be okay. I'd only held Nina twice and I wanted her back. She was gone to the surgery floor and it ripped me apart. My heart was hurting and the tears were coming back.

"Honey, please. Don't cry again. We have to stay strong for Nina." Quil rocked me back and forth and I continued to cry again.

"Wh..what i..if her...her little heart can't take this all." I whimpered and Quil held on tighter.

"Claire Elizabeth Ateara. Don't you ever think that again. She's going to make it. We know she will." Claire pressed a kiss onto the top of my head.

I nodded at him and tried to dry up my tears, I sure did hope he was right.

"Have you noticed that she has the Ateara nose?" Quil chose a good distraction for me to think of. The power of the imprint really showed up in a situation like this.

"Yeah, and..an...and did you notice that she had the same chin as my mom and I?" I smiled for the first time since Nina had been born.

"Yeah, babe. And her hair wasn't as black as mine, it was closer to yours." Quil smiled at me and we continued to reminisce about our daughters features.

A knock sounded on the door and Quil called for whoever it was to come in. A nurse came into the room. Her purple scrubs looked friendly and her dark, brown hair had highlights of caramel showing in the.

"Nina's done in surgery. She's doing alright right now. We'll continue to monitor her for a few hours and then you might be able to see her." The nurse smiled at us and walked out of the room.

I teared up again, but, this time in hope. Quil kissed away the tears as he smiled with me. "See, Claire-Bear. Nina's going to do alright. We're going to be alright." For the first time in forty-eight hours, hope surged through my veins.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end of the journey for Miss. Nina. Next up we have the paternity test for Embry, Some important decisions for our lovely imprint couples. The Nina Ateara Battle. The growing packs 'Welcome home barbecue' And some important announcements.**

**Please take your time and read my other story if you haven't read this one. Also, show me some love on my third story (link in my bio) Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites. I love you all! :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Father's Fiction

**Author's Note: Here is an exciting chapter you SHOULD NOT miss this one :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Father's Fiction**

**Embry POV**

* * *

It had been three days since our pack had gotten all back together, we hadn't all been completed on good terms, but, we were together again. Nina Ateara was slowly improving and her health was going to be alright, from what Carlisle could tell. There were no complications during surgery and she was going to be an adorable laughing baby soon. The baby Scarlett and I are going to bring into the world is doing just as great. She, or he, was growing wildly. Scarlett was around the size of a four month pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's only a set back of five months." I listened as my fiance begged her foster mom to reason with her.

"It's going to mess up so many plans. I can't see around you guys AND the wolves. It's so much." Alice sat back in her zebra print shoe chair with a sleeping Lauren relaxing into her, their cheetah shirts blended together almost like a quilt.

Scarlett and I had decided the day Jake and Nessie came back that we were going to push back our wedding a few months, Alice hadn't been too happy about that.

I was getting tired of hearing Scarlett trying to fix things with Alice. She was going to end up crying soon and I hated seeing her cry, even the tiniest bit.

"Ladies, we'll figure this out later. We have other things we have to figuure out today. Let's not get too chaotic." I put my arm over Scarlett's shoulders and hung my head over the new velvet, red couch Jasper had bought Alice.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only sounds visible to me were that of Scarlett and our babies hearts, beating like hummingbirds both.

Alice looked slightly uncomfortable and apologetic as she ran her small, fingers through Lauren's softly curled hair. "Sorry, Embry. Today is probably going to be stress enough. I'll take Lauren to bed, you guys should head to the office. The other half of La Push will be here soon." Alice smiled at us kindly while rushing in vampric speed to the door, "Good luck, Embry, Scarlett." She left the room with a small whoosh only detected by those with super hearing.

Scarlett still sat next to me in silence, for the sake of my sanity. She clutched my hand and I gave her a light squeeze, "Let's go get this over with."

She kissed me lightly on the cheek as we made our way down the hall to Carlisle's library. Jake sat in a chair in the corner of the room, stress was written all over his face. Nessie sat in his lap rubbing his hands to calm him down. Billy, Old Quil, Quil's mom, Sam, Emily, and Sam's mom were all also present. All we needed was Carlisle with the results and we'd be ready.

Scarlett and I sat at the leather couch in the left corner of the room, Emily sat down on the other side of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was comfort that I needed, a mom kind of gesture. I hadn't told my own mom about me finding this out, I know she won't be happy when I tell her. She'd already been a little pissed when we told her about the baby. She wanted me to finish school first.  
I remembered taking the test. With Sam's dad unwilling and Quil's dad gone, they had to be used as replacements. If we were brothers there'd be atleast enough shared DNA. I was betting more on my self being a Uley. I didn't look like them, but, then again I'd never seen Joshua Uley. I sat in thought as the room around me sat still and silent.

A few minutes in the uncomfortable, awkward silence, I could hear the steady paced footsteps of Carlisle. My heart beat picked up, along with Scarlett's and another I couldn't distinguish. Scarlett held my hand tighter and Emily rubbed my back. I could hear the knob of the door turning and I thought I'd started sweating.

Carlisle came in and politely nodded at everyone, stopping to introduce himself to thosehe'd never met before. He walked to where Scarlett and I sat, he handed me a yellow envelope. "Embry, I'd like you to read them first. Before the others. You don't have to tell any one now. You can always wait. No matter what, remember, this doesn't have to change or mean anything."

"Let's not make this the Maury show." Renesmee said from her spot with Jake. Her try at humour had made Scarlett and Emily chuckle, must be an imprint thing.

I nervously stared at the envelope,** CALL, EMBRY ETHAN** stood out as it was written in huge black lettering. My heart raced and my hands were sweating like crazy. I let go of Scarlett's hand and held the envelope with both hands. It was intimidating and I was afraid to know the answer to one of my life long questions.

With my left hand shaking, I tore easily into the lightweight paper, I closed my eyes before pulling out the pieces of paper that brought so much into my future. My hands trembled and shook the papers even more as I unfolded them. I opened my eyes and turned the papers over to read.

**00.0%... Ateara, Q.** I looked up at Quil's mom and smiled and nodded. She let out a huge breath after catching my answering of not being her surprise step-son. The first page had no promising answers.

**0.00%... Uley, S**. My heart stopped beating as I read that. This couldn't be possible. I don't even want to look at the next name. I could feel the tears pull up around my eyes. The second freaked me out even more.

**99.9%... Black, B.** I dropped the papers from my hands, some how it felt like they were burning every square inch of my skin. They were poison. I didn't even look at Scarlett and got up from the room. I had to go for a run think it off. This couldn't, shouldn't be happening.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

We all watched as my best friend smiled at my aunt. I knew from the look that, that had meant that he wasn't from the Ateara line. It didn't make me feel better though, my anxiety picked up. My father had went completely still at my side. I knew something was wrong the minute Embry's eyes grew wide.  
In under four seconds he stood up and ran from the room. Scarlett got up to go after him, Sam ushered her back to her seat on the couch. Renesmee shot up from my lap and ran to her best friend. Scarlett's eyes were pouring and her body was shaking. The three imprints and humans were freaking out at what the answer could have been. My dad said nothing, he even looked nervous.

No one was paying any attention to the wicked papers that sat on the floor, the papers that held more than just the truth. I stood from my seat and picked up the papers. I read over the paper to the answers. I was on page three when I found the answer.

I felt body start to shake. I turned to my dad and glared, "How could you do this? What the hell is wrong with you? Did your family mean nothing?"

I felt strong hands grab me by the shirt and pull me to the ground, I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on my back. "Not in here, body. Can't let'cha harm a soul." Jasper tried to calm me down but my rage was too strong.

I had enough calm to control the thought of where I was luckily, "Take me outside." I nearly growled at the two vampires and they carried me out back. Edward decided to help as well.

"Jake, your dad feels terrible about this." Edward's voice was the last thing I heard as I exploded into wolf form.

_"Jake, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't be happening to either of us. I regret finding all this out. I wish it wasn't him. I ruined your life. And Rachel's. And Rebecca's. Oh my God, and the kids. I wish I wasn't even alive."_ Embry's voice echoed through my mind and my rage was pushing even further.

_"Embry, don't you ever say you wished you weren't born around me again. Dammit, you've been my brother since we were kids. I'm not mad at you. It's my, our, father. I never want to see him again." _I couldn't help the memories that ran through my mind.

_Pictures of me sitting on the counter when I was four or five, my mother was letting me cut the shapes out of her homemade cookie dough. I giggled as she tickled my stomach. My dad came in the kitchen and stole some cookie dough and a kiss from my mom. _

_"I love you more than words can explain, my love." My mom laughed as my dad hugged her waist. _

_"Ewww." I said as I scrunched my face up at my parents. _

_"You wait son, this is your future."_

_Did my mom even know? What did she think? Why did Tiffany and my dad keep this a secret so long? _

_I stopped in place and Embry ran to where I stood, "I'm not going to even ask my mom. I don't want to know a damn thing." Embry's mind was full of enough rage to fuel us both. "They ruined both our lives keeping this a secret. They kept me from a father. They kept you from having a brother." Embry's mind filled with the thought of my mom, her sweet singing voice as she sung to the classic rock radio station, those award winning cookies she always made us._

_I became pissed off at the thought of what my father had done to my mother and us. His __**four**__ children. All I knew was that Billy Black was no longer a part of my life._


	12. Important!

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Check out the outtakes page I just started. It features stuff from both Seattle Rain, Horizon, and all the inbetweens! I'll be posting things that happened behind the scenes, so, if there's something you wanted to know about, let me know and I can write it into my outtakes :)**

**Also, I started my first story that's ****not**** a fanfiction, you can find the link to it on my profile, it's rated M for language and some intense situations. I've worked hard on it and I'm proud with it's outcome, so far.**

**Once again, thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers! You all mean the world to me! **

**Remember, let me know by PM or reviews of anything you'd like to read, that wasn't included in Seattle Rain or in Horizon, so far.**

**:) Brittany **


	13. Hey Guys!

**A/N: I assure you guys that I'm not abandoning my stories. I'm having a little vacation and I haven't been able to write. Please don't give up on me everyone! Real life is hitting me hard right now and I promise I'll be back to writing regularly again :)**

**-Brittany **


	14. Chapter Twelve: Cold Turkey

**A/N: Welcome, back! This is Chapter Twelve, obviously. This chapter creates a scene for some funny events coming up next! I want to welcome all the new comers to me Twilight world. I hope you guys are enjoying my stories! -Brittany**

**-There are some mild comments in this chapter, a warning for those ahead of time who don't like certain types of humor.-**

**Chapter Twelve: Cold Turkey**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

It had been almost seven weeks since Jacob and Embry had found out their father's secret. They still hadn't spoken one word to him, and I knew I had to intervene. It was my job as Nessie the leader and Nessie the wife.

Scarlett and I were getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner in our huge house and we had invited the whole pack and their relatives, along with our vampire family. We were expecting about sixty people and this one was going to be good.

Jacob and Embry were probably, no they were for sure, going to be pissed when they learned that Billy was coming. Jacob had even been pissed at Rachel when she forgave her dad after two weeks.  
I was currently dressing the two turkeys, while Scarlett sat at a chair by the counter and peeled potato, after potato.

"My god, I'm going to turn into one of these things by the time the mornings over." Scarlett was eating bites of Cheetos in between her peeling. She had gone through a lot of changes in the last six weeks. Scarlett's pregnancy had already started speeding ahead a little faster. She was about where a woman of seven months should be. It was freaking my grandfather out. It seemed her pregnancy went through a growth spurt over night and now she was huge.

"At least we're only making one-third of the food. My mom, Esme, Emily, and some of the other Quileutes have that under control." I placed the turkey in the center of the rack.

"Done!" Scarlett got up from her chair where about thirty pounds of peeled potatoes sat in front of her.

"For some reason I have a suspicion that, no amount of potatoes could ever satisfy all the wolves."

Scarlett laughed, "You know, you're probably right."

"Hey, beautiful." Jacob came into the kitchen and went straight for me. His face always seemed to light me up. I hoped it never changed.

"Hello, your self, Mr. Wolf."

"That's a nice change to my name, don't ya think?" Jacob leaned in and kissed me pasionatly, just as the back door slammed open.

"Ugh, you guys get a room." The voice belonged to the one and only Leah Clearwater. The giggles of Scarlett and Embry came from the other side of the kitchen.

Jacob laughed, "I, personally, get a good glimpse into your daily life. It's not some thing everyone wants to see. I assure you of that." He rolled his eyes and Leah turned a reddish-color.

Seth came through the door with Kailee trailing closely behind, Seth was carrying six pans piled on top of each other with Kailee only held one. "Can we please not discuss my sister's, uh, non-existent sex life. It's a holiday, you guys." Seth whined like a little kid.

"Hey, baby brother. At least, mine exists. You guys are like, what? Ten and a half. Ages put together?" Leah kept a serious face as she picked on her brother.

"Lee-uh." Seth whined, embarrassed he rubbed his hands over his face, "I'm just in the body of an underage kid. Might I remind you." Seth always made me laugh when he said stuff about his actual age. He still acted like a little kid sometimes.

"Yeah, but, your woman is technically underage." Leah turned her back on Seth, her face scrunching into a smile.

Kailee huffed, "If only you knew, Leah..." Seth's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Embry, Jake, and Jase busted into a roar of laughter.

Leah's face went straight back to serious, "Oh my God, please. Let's drop the topic now."

I had to try and keep this back down to quieter tones now, "Yeah, let's get this out of our systems before the actual adults get here. Don't wanna be in any trouble from them."

Scarlett carried a stack of potatoes in her hands over to the sink and I broke away from Jacob to help her. Embry was faster than I was and he was quick to help her, "Scarlett, don't exert yourself too much."

You could practically here every eye in the room roll as Embry ran to her side to help, Scarlett groaned loudly, "Embry, I love you, I really do. But, please stop smothering me. I'm half-vampire, for crying outloud." It was weird to hear Scarlett chastise Embry in even the smallest ways.

Embry stared at Scarlett with a serious expression. He clearly forgot about everyone else in the room, a small smirk played on his lips, "Alright, then, Scar. If that's how you want it to go then. We'll see how you feel later tonight when you want your feet rubbed."

Scarlett's lip poked out and she stared at him trying to give puppy dog eyes. We all sat back and watched, amused. "Scarlett, you know that won't work on me." Embry turned his head to look out the back doors. Silently, pleading at Kailee to help him calm down her sister. Kailee smirked and shook her head back in forth. Embry was on his own.

"Come on, Embry." Scarlett stretched out the 'y' in Embry's name and continued to challenge him.

Embry sighed, a smiled played on to his lips, "Nope." He popped out his 'p', something all the 'kids' from The Rez always did.

Scarlett smiled back at him too, "We'll see how you feel when you want your back rubbed, too." Scarlett put the potatoes in the sink and rinsed them off.

I went to the table to pick up the rest of the potatoes, I began to help her clean them off. The guys retreated to Jacob's new Man Cave, to watch some boring ass football game. Guests slowly began to trickle into our house. All except for Billy and the LaHote's, they were to come in another hour.

Soon, the kitchen was filled to near capacity as the women of the pack and my family pulled off a Thanksgiving feast big enough to feed the entire continent of North America. So far, so good, with all the people getting along.

Even Leah and Kailee were getting along. They were currently trying to shape dough into the shapes of dinner rolls. Both of them had creases in their fourheads, flour covered every inch of their bodies. Neither of them liked to cook, they were more of the "I like to be pampered" types.

Sue Clearwater had taken about thirty pictures of the scene. She couldn't hold in the content feeling she had radiating her soul as she watched the girls of the family work together and get along for once.  
Scarlett, Claire, and I had been put on potato and turkey duty. We were also cooks of the family, but, my mom, my grandmother, Emily, and Lily liked to be in control of almost every thing so they gave us a more simple task. But, I couldn't complain since I was cooking all together.

Claire had baby Nina in one arms and I spoon in the other, she was trying the potatoes Scarlett had just finished seasoning. She closed her eyes as if she was savoring the best thing she'd ever tasted, she turned to Emily who was icing a cake beautifully, "Aunt Em, we have to put pregnant women into cooking potatoes every year. These things are like heaven in a pan. Like, an angel just pooped out the rainbow. Hell, it's an orgasm in your mouth" All the older women in the room stared at Claire, Scarlett laughed. All our gazes turned to the middle of the room. Claire's body tensed as she looked over.

Once again, Claire hadn't watched her mouth while speaking, Lauren, Allegra, Caroline, and Olivia were sitting on the counter top using cookie cutters to shape their cookies, luckily none of them were paying attention.

Emily's eyes were wide as she stared her niece down, "Claire Sienna, you're almost twenty-two years old. Watch your mouth." Emily scolded her and Claire looked away. She rolled her eyes at Scarlett and I.

"Yes, Aunt Emily. But, like, seriously." Claire mouthed the word 'orgasmic' towards the faces looking at her. I stiffled a giggle.

Claire rocked Nina in her arms and smiled at Emily, innocently. "I've know you since you were in diapers. This is not something I like hearing you talk about." My mom was shaking her head disapprovingly, from the pan of noodles she was watching over.

Claire looked over at me and Scarlett, winking. She turned back to my mom, "Ah, come on, Bella. You know you have done some crazy things in these almost twenty years of marriage."

Alice was sitting on a barstoll in between Rosalie and Kim, they were enjoying a game of cards. They all stopped at Claire's words and laughed. I knew enough stories from my mom's past to know that, if she were still human, her face would've been tomato red. Mariah and Tristan looked between everyone from their spots at the counter next to Leah, not quite sure if they should join in on the fun or not. Chanel and Chantelle, Chris' mother and sister, looked around awakwardly from their spots with Sue.

Esme looked up from the pies she had on the stove, shock was on her face. She'd always been one for modesty, this wasn't her topic of interest, "Girls, please." Esme's face gave away a secret though, she was trying hard to fight back a smile.

Leah looked up from the rolls, "Emily and Claire are my cousins, so, I have free range to enjoy Cullen jokes." We all started laughing at that one.

Jake, my dad, Quil, and Embry chose that as their perfect moment to show up into the room. We all went silent and went back to work. My dad held a sleeping Anthony in his arms. He bent down and gave my mom a kiss and the cheek. My dad gave my mother a knowing look, a smirk was on his face and I did not want to know what it was about.

Jake looked at us all suspiciously, Scarlett, Claire and I were trying really hard not to laugh, "What's so funny?" Embry asked outloud to no one in particular.

We all busted up laughing, "Nothing you boys need to worry about." Scarlett said while gasping for air from laughing so hard.

Outside, I could hear the sound of car doors closing, I already knew who it was. "Isn't everyone already here?" Jacob asked as he went to the window. The only people visible were Old Quil and Quil's mom Joy.

Rachel was the first to reach the kitchen, she had Will and Maia in her arms, a huge smile covered her face as she came into the room, she looked to me and Jacob. Her smile dropped, "Hey." The one word came out of her mouth in a struggle.

We all looked at the door as Kayson came in with his head down, he looked at us once and escaped to find Nathan and Daniel. Next into the house was Old Quil and Joy, "I just wanna hold my grandbaby and stay out of the way." He spoke quietly to Joy, only those with super hearing could hear him.

We watched as Tiffany Call came in, holding a squealing Sarah. Her face lit up as she saw me. I couldn't hide the delight at seeing my niece. But, I could feel the anger inside of Jacob as it reached me, too. What he felt, I felt, and vice versa.

Embry's heart rate picked up when he saw his mother. Her face held the same mirror of guilt and doubt that Embry's did. I couldn't help but feel like I had started World War III in my house. Scarlett stood beside me, her hand gripped onto Embry's shoulder to calm him. He relaxed the smallest amount before returning her touch by holding her hand.

Paul came in wheeling a saddened Billy Black. His normal joyful features had been replace with sadness and guilt. His normal cheerful aura was clouded with sorrow. Jacob's breath caught in his throat. Anger seeped through every pour and surface of his body. I tried to comfort him like Scarlett had done Embry, he shrugged me off instead. I looked up at my dad, his jaw hitched and he looked at Alice.

Alice looked at the four girls at the counter, "Let's go do something in here, girls." She tried her normal cheery demeanor. Claire, Rosalie, and Emily took Rachel's babies and Nina out of the room to get this going a different way. Jasper and Emmett came into the room to help things out. Esme left with my little brother.

My motherly side said to comfort Billy, to help him. But, my alpha female said to kick him out of my house. For Jacob's sake. But, this needed to be handled. Jacob needed to accept this. He and Embry had even discussed their childhoods, Jacob's grandparents, everything. Tonight was going to be the beginning of something new, Jacob would forgive me for this, he had too.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Story of the Week

**A/N: Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting on! I promise, I'm gonna get back onto a better update schedule. I'm feeling a little un-confident about my writing lately. But, I'm not giving up on this story! I love all of you so much! Thank you for reading this and sticking with me! :) -Brittany**

**Chapter Thirteen: Story of the Week**

**Scarlett POV**

* * *

In our backyard sat the tent that was used for weddings and other get together's. A buffet had been sat up on the left side of the tent. Food covered every inch of the tables. On the right side of the room sat a table big enough for the whole state of Washington.

I was currently sitting in between Renesmee and Embry. Embry and Jacob were still oangry from their father's appearance. But, I wasn't going to feel sorry for them. This needed to happen. They should at least give him a chance to explain himself.

"You look good today, Scarlett." Tiffany Call took a seat across from me and tried to strike up a conversation.

"You too, Tiffany." I smiled back at her. Embry growled lowly at me for talking to his mom. I had to admit, I shouldn't be this friendly.

Renesmee looked at me and rolled her eyes. Jacob wouldn't talk to her still. I knew that his attitude had to pass soon. He never could stay mad at Nessie. Edward caught my eye as he nodded at me. Jacob was already beginning to slip and think about apologizing. Edward nodded again. I chuckled a small bit.

Embry turned to me with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head at him. I just wanted them to at least get the story out. I just wanted Embry to feel better.

We ate in an almost silence. The only people talking were the children. Emmett broke the silence,"Dude, Seth. I have a bet."

Seth sat back and cracked his knuckles, "What would that be, Emmett?"

"I dare you to eat two whole pies and a whole cake. IF you do it. I'll buy you a new car." Emmett smiled like a child. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she cut up the food on Addison's plate. Addison huffed and sighed as Rosalie helped her. Rose's children were old enough, and by far smart enough, to eat on their own. But, she insisted on always helping them.

"Bring it on!" Seth joyfully rang out. Seth's joy got everyone else to talking.

Rachel sat across from Jacob and she smiled at him. "Jake, come on. After everyone leaves. Can we please talk about this?" She whispered at her little brother. She'd always been like his mother after their own mother had left. She and Rebecca shared the spot easily. Though, Jacob and Rachel were much closer.

That had been why he was most surprised when Rachel forgave Billy. She was definitely the closest to her mom. Her heart had been broke for five days, she'd cried and didn't even want to get out of bed. Paul had freaked out so bad that he'd called Renesmee and I to take the kids for a few days.

But, she listened to Billy's story when Paul begged. She had changed her mind and a matter of hours. I knew Embry would change his mind too. But, Jake was a whole new story. His attitude and anger problems might pose a small challenge to that factor.

I sighed and ate the new green veggie Embry had shoved at me at Carlisle's request. Broccoli. Luckily, I was allowed to smoother it in the creamy goodness of cheddar cheese. I even got to try dipping it in ranch.

A weird feeling broke through my atmosphere when I looked up from my plate. Embry was looking at his mother. Tears were deep in his eyes.

"Mom, I..I'm sorry." Embry barely spoke above a whisper. She nodded at him slowly. Tears were in her eyes too.

I looked at Embry with shock in my own eyes. He really talked to her that easily? "Embry?" I questioned him.

Embry put one arm around my shoulders, "We'll discuss this when the Black's are ready." He smiled at me. I was proud of him for a minute.

Renesmee was still silent beside me. I could tell something was pissing her off as she speared and stabbed at the steak on her plate, I elbowed her and she looked up. But, instead of talking to me she glared at Jacob, "Dammit, Jacob Black. Are you serious right now? We're going in the damn house, right this minute. Rachel, Scarlett, Billy, Embry, and Tiffany are coming with us. We're gettting this story straightened out right now. Drop your freaking attitude while your at it. You know you, Rachel, Rebecca, and Embry deserve the actual story. Okay?"

Everyone at the table sat silently, Jacob dropped his fork. Surprise and pride marked his face. A huge smile played onto his lips, "I love you, so much Renesmee." She still glared at him with anger, her anger slipped and she smiled back. Jacob's smile fell when he looked at his age ridden father and older sister.

To make the moment more awkward, Emmett stood up and fist pumped into the air, "Well, let's get this party started!" Emmett had broken the silence once again when Seth got his second pie in front of him.  
Renesmee stood up, "Okay Cullens and, well, La Push, please wait patiently out here while we get some of this stuff ironed out. We won't be long."

Renesmee was the best female leader we were ever going to get. And have. Jacob knew that too. She clearly showed that in front of everyone.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

_  
We all sat around in different spots of the front room of my house. I couldn't help but feel like I'd just fallen in love with Renesmee all over again. She was the only person in this world who could put my ass in place and I was forever grateful to the elders for choosing her for me.

She was my best friend and much more than just a soulmate. I still wasn't too happy with having to face my father at the moment, though. I glared at him from my spot next to Renesmee on the couch. He didn't return my look. He only looked at Rachel.

"Why?" I asked my father the simplist question I could.

My father didn't look at me straight on. His gaze diverted to Embry, "I...I don't want you to think of me as a bad person. I loved your mother deeply. You have to understand that. Somtimes, I wasn't the best man to her, though. We did fight sometimes." My dad looked at his two sons back and forth. Embry looked at his shoes instead of at his parents.

"And?" I angrily asked my dad.

"Jacob, Embry, please just listen out for a moment. Don't think of Tiffany as the only criminal. I did this too." You could almost hear the sound of our eyes rolling at him. "Your mother and I had gotten into a fight about my younger years, actually." My dad had been quite the stud back in the day. He and Charlie used to pick up chicks left and right, so I heard. It was a disgusting thing to hear, but, it was amusing. Until, he gained another child from it.

"I told your mother she was lucky she had even gotten me, it was something stupid to say. It even made her cry. She told me to find a new whore to sleep with. Don't come crawling back to her when I was done." My dad even started to tear up. I hated seeing my dad cry. But, this was pissing me off. Tiffany winced up at what Billy had said, my heart raced faster as I thought of my mom. Of all the amazing and good things she'd done for all of us.

"I went to the one place I'd always retreated to in times of anger. The place that had became home when you were little. When I became absent. Well, you see. That night I ran to the bar in...in Port Angeles. I'm going to be completely honest during this whole story, do you understand me?" I shook my head and Rachel cried openly.

"Tiffany was celebrating her eighteenth birthday that night," My dad nodded his head over at Embry's mom, "She had older friends with her. She was doing shot after shot. I decided to take my chances. I was drowning in self-pity from what Sarah had said." My dad wiped away tears from under his eyes.

"You can all guess, what happened that night. I woke up in bed with some girl I couldn't remember. Guilt shocked my whole body. I still feel guilt every night when I go to sleep, every morning when I wake up. I...I didn't deserve her. I don't deserve you children. I don't" My dad cried openly and so did the rest of us in the room.

My dad didn't speak again, this time it was all Tiffany, "About a month and a half later, I found out I was pregnant, with you, Embry. I remembered where Billy had said he was from. It was just conviniently South from where I was from." Tiffany wiped at her eyes and she spoke again, "I was an eighteen year old kid on my own. My mom kicked me out. I still haven't talked to her to this day. I needed help. I went on my search for Billy after that."

My dad kept wiping at his eyes and he spoke up again, "She came to our house and everything. Luckily, Sarah wasn't home at the time. Neither were the twins."

Tiffany took over once again this time, "He promised me all the money he had to be quiet about this. I was furious to say the least." Tiffany looked at Embry and gave a small, weak smile.

"I gave her all the money I could, I promise. I paid for you until you were eighteen, Embry." My dad stared at Embry.

Embry's hands and legs were shaking. Scarlett was trying to calm him. I knew what he felt, I felt it too. It was anger. "Why didn't you claim me? Do you know what it was like to grow up with no father?" I was shocked at the anger Embry showed. He'd always been so happy.

Billy hung his head low in shame, "You don't understand, Embry. Sarah couldn't know about you. She had gotten suspicious when you and Jake started playing together as children. She knew about Tiffany. She just didn't know it was Tiffany."

That one sentence pissed me off more than anyone would ever realize, "Are you kidding me? That's not even legitimate." I was shocked for her selfish he was being.

"Jacob..." Rachel tried to stop me.

"No, Rachel, let me speak." Rachel shut her mouth and sat back, "You left all of us without a brother and one of my best friends without a father, how could you?"

"Jacob, you didn't let me finish." My dad sighed, "Your mother kicked me out, Jacob. I had to live with Charlie in Forks. She only let me come back when she found out you were going to be a boy."

I just couldn't stand to listen to him anymore. I didn't even care what he had to say. He ruined our lives, our mom's life. I jumped from the couch and decided to do what I do best. Run.

Renesmee and Rachel screamed after me, but, I wasn't listening. My whole life had come crushing down in my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Jake should forgive Billy? How'd you guys feel about this chapter? I loved writing an incharge and strong Renesmee. That's just how I imagine her being. Were Billy and Tiffany's stories interesting?! Next up there are some new things to come for out characters, and we'll get inside Embry's head for this ordeal! :)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Run Around

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post. My life is getting busy. I have to go back to school starting next week and I will only be able to post about once a week. Please, help me decide on a good day to post. I'm thinking Wednesday's or Sunday's? I have two side projects I'm also working on that will need a schedule, so, I have to get something figured out. I have two stories up on Wattpad, link is in my bio if you want to check it out. Plus, we still have the outtakes that I'm writing. And if you haven't checked those out yet, you definitely should! :)**

**This chapter is kind of a filler. We had some HUGE things coming into next chapter. You guys should start getting excited! :)**

**Also, I need some suggestions for names for the future children that will be born into the pack. I'm running out of name ideas! **

**Please, take just a few minutes to review and help me decide some things! I try really hard to use or at least try all of your suggestions! :)**

**-Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Run Around **

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" I sat in my front room alone with Scarlett. We were just sitting on the couches staring at the blank TV in front of us. Everyone had stormed out of the room at different directions. Embry had escaped to calm Jake. Leaving behind Scarlett and I to figure everything out ourselves.

I didn't even have to go outside to realize our company was long gone. I had no idea of what time it was or what amount of time had passed since everyone had left. My mind was too busy worrying about Jacob. But, I knew he would be fine without me. He was strong and he would be okay. Still, my stomach was in knots and I didn't like the feeling of knowing he was uneasy at the moment.

"I honestly have no idea." Scarlett shook her head back and forth. She smoothed out the black and pink striped sweater she was wearing. "The baby won't quit kicking, Ness. It's weird. It's like she. Or he. Knows that something is wrong." Scarlett rubbed her hands over her stomach.

I decided maybe we needed a change of subject, stress wasn't good for Scarlett and the baby, "Is it weird to feel something like that inside you?" I was honestly curious as to what it felt like to be in her place.

Scarlett smiled a little as she looked down her stomach, "Oh, yeah. Definitely a little weird. But, it's better than anything I've ever experienced."

I smiled at my best friend, "I'm actually really excited to have that feeling." I admitted.

Jacob and I only had been married for three months, but, I couldn't help but feel that it was time for us to expand our lives to include a bundle of joy. As much as I wanted it, I knew the timing wasn't quite right. It could wait until the drama was over.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't even seen my mother come into the room, "Renesmee, do you wanna talk about this?" my mom walked towards my spot on the couch.

I nodded at her a bit and scooted over on the couch to make room for her. "You know, he won't be mad forever, Nessie. I've known Jake for a very long time. He just has to process things." I leaned into my mom's slender frame and she wrapped her arms around me to hug me. In a thousand ways, I was still a child. Forced to grow up way too fast.

"I know, mom. It's just hard to see Jake and Em in a situation like this." I sighed. I knew she was right. He would calm down and it would all blow over eventually. I was just anxious in the mean time.

"It'll be okay, honey. You know all the right things to do to cheer him up. If all else fails, drag him to our house. You know how he gets when he's around the guys. Sports is an instant reliever to him." My mom laughed. I knew we were thinking of the same memories of all the played football, soccer, and basketball games my uncles, dad, and the wolves had went through.

She was right, I was the one who could ultimately snap Jacob out of it. He was soulmate after all, "Thanks, mom." I smiled up at my mother. My very, first bestfriend.

I knew one other thing was right about us. We were a huge, family of mixed up creatures. The most unique you'd ever have. I knew we'd sort this out and go back to normal.

* * *

**Embry POV**

Jacob and I had just made it past the Canadian border and we had no plans of stopping yet. The thing with our wolf minds was that the only thing calming we could honestly find to do was to run.

_"What do you think about all of this?"_ I had decided to finally set down a solid conversation since Jacob had calmed down a little bit.

Jacob's head was an angry mass. It reminded me of those drawings of tornadoes you make as a child. Just a jumbled up scribble of thoughts.

_"I'm not going to be that quick to forgive if that's what you mean. I know I will forgive, just not that quickly. It's not in my nature to exactly hate everyone."_ Jacob had a million thoughts of his mother running through his mind. I wished for just a moment that we would be able to have our own private thoughts. What he was thinking about shouldn't have to include me. If this was a different situation I would have made a joke about his hatred for Edward.

But, he was right about one thing. I wasn't going to be that quick to forgive either. I had gone a whole thirty something years without a father. I didn't need one now. I would never need one. I was even thinking of rather or not I should keep forgiving my mom.

She's always done a damn good job of being an only parent, but, she's known my entire life and she's never had the guts to tell me.

I can remember times as a child when I asked about my dad. She'd never exactly give me a straight forward answer, only, "Maybe, when you're older"

I had been old enough for atleast twenty years now. She could tell me now, no problem. But, she never said anything. Wasn't it important that I know that my father was the descendant of the leader of the tribe? That he was one of the main elders?

Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have felt so bad about becoming a freak of nature. Jacob and I were the only ones inside the pack mind right now and I didn't feel as ashamed to think about my old thoughts.  
I regretted becoming a wolf. I hated keeping secrets from Quil and Jacob. We'd been best friends our whole lives. We were in diapers together. Sarah used to babysit me when my mom worked. I had grown up with these two.

"You know, I honestly hated this wolf shit. But, it's not so bad now." Jacob was calming down just slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, we could have been some other dumbass animal. Like, a squirrel." I thought.

"Imagine that. A pack of squirrels killing a bunch of vampires. That's a pretty interesting image." I laughed, the best way to get to Jake was through humor.

We went back to silence again as the only sound you could hear were our paw prints slapping the Earth beneath us as we ran at the fastest speeds of travel I knew of.

"So, are you gonna learn about the Black family?" Jacob thought.

Truthfully, it never crossed my mind that I had a whole nother family and side to learn about. But, it would be nice to learn about where I'd actually come from instead of just knowing that I had been the love child of some random Quileute tribe member.

"I guess that would be nice." I thought.

Jacob stopped completely stopped running and I had to skid to a stop to catch up with him.

"I'll teach you." He thought simply. I didn't talk as he ran off again.

I have a family. That thought was at least the only valid thing I could come up with.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Changes

**A/N: Thank you to all my new reviews I'm going to try and incorporate them into my story the best that I can. I promised myself that I'd start putting as much work into this story as I did Seattle Rain. I'm going to update ASAP every week. I can't promise that it'll always be more than once a week, but, I'm going to try and do it more than once. I love all of you reader! I've gained confidence in my other writings from all of you and your kind words! This story is going to take me so long to get the good parts into it! As soon as Scarlett and Embry's baby is born, we'll be skipping ahead a bit. I need to get Jake and Renesmee into a family stage. **

**Please don't hesitate to review and ask me questions or tell me something that you think should be changed. Sometimes, I don't have a good writing day and I need a little bit of a boost to get the next chapter out.**

**This chapter is quite simple. I needed a push for what Renesmee is about to go through and  
I needed a break from the Billy drama so, we have a girl's day out! :)**

**-Brittany :)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Changes**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

I had been having a great night of sleep when suddenly I shot up out of my bed. I was sweating and extremely hot. Jacob's huge arm was wrapped around my body. I struggled to get out from his weight, his heat was almost suffocating. His warmth had always matched mine, why was it bothering me now?

I stumbled out of our huge white bed and went in the direction of our bathroom door. I shut the door behind me when I went inside, I felt around the wall for the tiny lightswitch. Being half-vampire didn't help much when you were sleepy. It took me a full fifteen seconds before the bathroom lights blazed above my head. The light gave me a dizzying headache. I shook off the headache and turned on the sink on my side of the cabinet.

I looked into the mirror at my flushed skin. I had never been one to sweat or feel an adversity to different temperatures. This was certainly weird. I opened one of the cabinets beside me and pulled out one of my plush purple rags.

I turned on the cold water as high as it would go and ducked my rag under the faucet. The cool water hit the rag in my hands, my hands cooling almost instantly. I put the rag to my forehead and sighed. I felt so much better as my face cooled down slowly. I washed away the sweat and jumped on to the counter, ever so carefully I rested my head against the golden framed full size mirror.

I couldn't help but think of how weirdly this was getting for me. I hated to think that I was probably sick and that there wasn't a thing I could do for it. They don't make medicine for half-breeds. I calmed myself down before I could freak out too bad. I didn't need to be stressed when we had an easy and important day tomorrow. We were shopping for Scarlett and Embry's baby and their new house. My mom, aunt's and grandma had volunteered to do every thing for them. Something that Scarlett and Embry both thanked and pretended to not be so happy about. Both of them were happy to join in on any family activities.

I threw the rag into the dirty clothes hamper that sat in the coreor of our the bathroom I shared with my husband. I couldn't wait until it was Jacob and I who got the turn to have baby talks and preparations going on.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Scar. You have to get this one." Renesmee held out a huge pink bag out to me and I laughed at her. Kailee held the other side of the bag and shook her head with a huge smile. We hadn't even figured out what we were having and Renesmee and Kailee were already freaking out about it having to be a girl.

"Nessie, Kailee, we don't even know if this little one is a girl or boy." Esme sweetly told her granddaughter and Kailee no.

"You are so not any fun, Scarlett." Alice pouted and stuck her bottom lip out at me. Her little pixie face looked hilarious like she was doing it.

"Scarlett, do not give into the pout. If you want the baby to be a surprise, then so be it." Bella put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Thanks, Bella." I was glad someone stuck by my decision on being surprised. It made me rather happy.

"I'd do the same if I were you."Rosalie fluffed her already perfect hair in the mirror. Without her children around, she was in love with attention. Her sparkling blue contacts made her face impossible to not look at.

"Ha." I said to Kailee, Renesmee and Alice. I stuck my tongue out at them and pushed my cart down the aisle we currently were one.

"What color of clothes are we looking for?" Renesmee asked as she looked at a green onesie with monkeys on it.

"Uh, gender neutrals. For now?" I looked at Alice for back up.

"I'm still determined that I'm having a niece. I don't care what you guys say, all pink and purple needs to be bought." Kailee smiled at us, her face told me that she was determined. Sometimes, I wondered if she had a power no one knew about.

"Yeah, let's go with yellow and green." Alice put her head down low to my ear, "You're so lucky I can't see your future, Scarlett. Your baby would be wearing a lovely pink dress on her first day of life."

I giggled at her, these women were absolutely impossible. I was just glad that I wasn't facing both the wolf pack women and the vampires all in one day. Sometimes, I was glad that Lily and Kailee were the only ones that lived around here still. These people were overwhelming - or maybe, it was the hormones.

"Don't worry, though. You're child will be dressed precisely, perfect." Alice smiled at me as she went through the racks of baby clothes.

"Ooh, what kind of theme should we make the nursery in the house? Since, you guys aren't moving 'til May. We could just, like, reuse the room for any of the children Jake and i have." Renesmee smiled at me joyfully.

I put my hand on my chin and thought about as Renesmee thought at the same time, "Nature." We both said at the same time. We both laughed quickly and became serious again.

"We could do like cute cartoon like animals like rabbits and deer." Renesmee smiled at me.  
I got a brilliant idea, "We could do some cartoon like wolves on the walls, too. Like, they can be animated and not so nightmare-ish."

"Oh. My. God. That's beyond brilliant, Scar. Let's do that." We high fived and laughed.

"Hmm, I think we just found a project for the men of the family to work on. Unless, you two want to do the painting." Alice said.

I looked at Renesmee and she nodded her head at me, "We'll do the painting together."

"I want this to be something special for Nessie and Jake, since this is their house. Embry and I can do something different at our own home."

"Well, let's hope the future pack babies aren't scared of wolves. Or vampires." Esme said sarcastically.

"We have to keep all children away from Emmett. He taught your brother and Nick that it was okay to spit! Can you believe that?" Bella whisper screamed to Renesmee.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I think that I'm raising four children and not three."

"At least you guys aren't taking care of ten wolves on a daily basis. I swear the eat a thousand dollars in food a day." Renesmee said as she looked at more gender neutral clothes.

Kailee held up a yellow outfit with three ducks on front, the words "I love my Aunt." were in huge blue letters under the ducks. "This is just, perfect. This baby is gonna be just as adorable as her aunts." She threw the small outfit into the basket Renesmee high fived her.

Bella came to stand between Renesmee and I, "Are you ready for this mom thing?"

I thought about for a minute, "Not really, honestly. I don't even have a clue as to what I'm doing or how I'm going to do it. It's so scary to even think about it. I don't even know how much longer I have to think about being a mom. For all we know, the baby could be here tomorrow."

Bella put a hand on my shoulder, "Imagine how I felt when I found out about Renesmee. I wasn't even pregnant for a month, weird, huh?"

"I guess, I do have a bit of an advantage there. I've already passed up the three month mark."

"I wouldn't say an advantage. You still have limited time to think." Renesmee said as she threw an adorable yellow blanket covered in monkeys into the cart. "I don't even know what I['d do if I only had a month of pregnancy to figure out all the things that go along with being a mom."

"Well, we can't all be super humans like Bella. It's like she knew what to do from Day freakin' One." Alice said. "Lauren has been an amazing kid, honestly. I'm lucky she's so simple and, yet, she's exactly like Jasper and I. Almost like we didn't adopt her. Like, I gave birth to her."

"Allegra was like that. Abel's been a handful and Addison, well, Addison's just sweet and caring. Quiet, too." Rosalie smiled upon thinking of her three children.

"Anthony is a lot like Renesmee when she was a child. He's very, loving and he has a lot of the same aspects as she did."

"Well, it looks like something positive came out of your life as a vampire, Bella. You got lucky in the child care area." Alice laughed and continued looking down the aisles.

"Oh, my Nickalus has been a wonderful child. He is nothing like raising three vampire boys and two vampire girls. Not to mention our many half-vampire children." Esme smiled fondly as she thought about the children she's had a hand in raising.

"I'm just glad my child will have such a strong family foundation. It's not exactly something Embry and I had as children."

I was thankful for what I had finally been given in life. A family. A huge, full, mixed family. My child could be a million things. They could be a shapeshifter, or just vampiric. I really hoped that we could raise our child in the right way. To behave in the right ways.

We won't know until the time comes to define what they will be. I wish the best for my children. Is it too much to ask that they be able to live out a full existence with us? I hope it all gets worked out in the end.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: News

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I have no excuses other than I just didn't flat out have the time to write ANYTHING. I hope you guys all enjoy this!**

**Also, I have a new updating schedule of at least every Monday or Tuesday. Those are the least busy days I have, and I can write in between.**

**This chapter is full of some excitement! And I think it's time for a little bit of a date night. I'm gonna focus more on the couples after this point in time. It's also time to start looking more into the wolves. I feel like I'm not putting enough of the vampires and wolves in this story!**

**Chapter Sixteen: News**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

"Nessie, honey, we're going out." I walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face and talked to Renesmee happily, Embry was trailing behind me with a smile just as wide. We had big news for our ladies and pack. I knew they'd be just as excited as us to hear what we had up our sleeves. Scarlett and Renesmee were sitting at our dining table enjoy hot chocolate and coffee.

It had been almost three weeks since the disasterous Thanksgiving dinner. But, for some reason I felt like some thing new was happening in my life. This was my favorite time of the year. The first snow of the year was starting to lightly dust the ground outside, around our house.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee grinned at me and stood up.

"We are going out to eat. That's all you guys need to know." Embry answered for me.

"So, do we have to dress up?" Scarlett asked, hopeful that she could stay in her sweats all day.

"That depends," Embry answered his fiancee, he turned to me, "You feeling expesnive tonight, Jake?"

I shrugged at Embry, "Renesmee, how do you feel about Un Bella Fuga, you know, the one in Seattle?"  
Renesmee's face lit up at the mention of our favorite restaurant. We hadn't been there in a really long time. The last time we'd went had been almost six months ago.

"Definitely. Let's go there." Renesmee ran to me and kissed me, excitedly she dropped her arms from their place on my neck and she ran over to Scarlett. She grabbed Scarlett's wrist and pulled, "Come on, Scar. We gotta check up on each other's wardrobe." Scarlett mouthed out the words 'Help Me.' to Embry and he snickered at her.

The girls disappeared down the hall and we were alone again, "These girls are in definite need of a stress-reliever." Embry sat back.

"Yeah they are. And now is a better time for that, then any other time. I think things might get a little more complicated soon." Sam's son was showing signs of the werewolf gene triggering. It threw us off a little bit, but, we asumed it was from Renesmee and Scarlett being so close to The Rez that made it possible for him to transform.

The one thing that freaked every one out was that he was only thirteen, he was on the verge of fourteen, but, he was still young. It made me wonder if there was something we were missing. Was something bad going to happen? I couldn't be for sure as of right now but, I prayed it wouldn't come so soon.

"Think about it this way, Daniel and Nathan had small chances of changing, but your nephews have a bigger chance, for sure. Their father was a wolf and they are descendents of the Black family."

I rolled my eyes at Embry, he acted as if I hadn't already known that they were going to be part of the pack, "You think?" I couldn't help but act like a smart ass towards Embry.

"Yeah, I mean. For some reason it makes me wonder what to think of our children, are they going to be vampires or wolves?" Embry trailed off into his own thoughts and I took the moment to excuse myself from the room.

I honestly didn't want to think about children right now. I was secretly scared of Renesmee and I having children. Renesmee's dramatic birth was never far from my mind. Would it be that bad for her? Would our child rip through her like she had accidently done with Bella?

Every time I thought about the birth of children her birthing scene always ran through my head. The bloody mess Bella had been. It scared me that Renesmee was so excited about starting a family and I couldn't share the excitement.

I really needed to start thinking about something other than dramatic events. I had to start thinking of better things. Tonight, I had planned to tell Renesmee about something Embry and I had been hiding for the last three days. We had over come a lot of our anger over our father and we wanted them to know that we planned on having a civilized with him tomorrow. The girls were going to absolutely flip out. I knew Renesmee would do her 'Told you so' thing like she always did and Scarlett would roll her eyes at the two of for being so serious.

I changed my attitude around quickly when Renesmee seemingly floated down the stairs, my tongue was probably hanging out of my mouth at the site of my gorgeous wife. Her long, lean legs stood out from under the tiny black dress she wore, tall, white hills housed her sparkly polished toenails.

Her makeup was carefully and naturally done. I couldn't take my eyes off of my gorgeous wife as she walked to me, "Are you going dressed like that, Mr. Black?" Renesmee winked after she spoke.

I stood in silence, forgetting she'd even spoken to me, "Uh, wha..?" I looked at her and she giggled.

"Jacob, you and Embry are still in your school clothes." I looked down at myself to see my blue, oil-covered jumper. She was probably right. I couldn't go dressed like I was.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess we should get changed." I wrapped Nessie into a huge hug, "I won't keep you waiting too long, beautiful." As I tipped Renesmee back and planted a kiss on her lips, she swatted at my shoulder.

"You're so cheesy sometimes, Jake." I knew even though she acted like my show of affection was embarrassing, she loved it.

I took off up our stairs, I pumped myself up about the news I had to share the whole way up. The news I'd gotten today was going to make Renesmee and I have an even better life to live. Our future children were going to be spoiled by money I'd earn.

* * *

**Scarlett POV**

"So, what do you think this is about?" Renesmee and I sat back at our spots at the dining table  
Renesmee shrugged her shoulders at me as she shuffled through the newspasper that sat on the wooden table in front of her. "It has to be important for the boys to want to get up and actually go on a date some where." Renesmee and I shared a laugh as we thought.

The boys weren't the kind of people to go on expensive and exquisite dates. Every once in awhile, they would surprise us out of no where and take us to a movie or to the Chinese buffet a few blocks into town. This special date definitely meant something huge.

Renesmee had been acting weird all afternoon. She had been extremely moody and was eating stuff she normally wouldn't even look at, let alone stomach. I hoped that she wasn't stressed or pissed off at the boys. I wondered what it was that was getting to her, "Ness, is something wrong?" I asked my best friend, my voice laced with concern.

Nessie nodded her head at first, but didn't take her eyes off the table. I was about to drop the topic when her head snapped up and she looked around the room. She listened intently at any sound of the boys coming back down the stairs.

"Okay, I can't keep this from my best friends. Will you keep a secret?" Renesmee smiled at me widely.  
I nodded at her and she went on, "Okay, so, I've been having really, weird cravings and mood swings lately. Also, I gained twelve pounds since Thanksgiving."

"And?" I asked Renesmee as she paused.

Renesmee hesitated for a few seconds and looked around again, "Scar, I think I'm pregnant." Renesmee gushed happily. Her voice rose louder than we realized. Together, we squealed like children.

"Oh, my God. Our kids will be the same age." I squealed excitedly.

"Baby Call will only be a few months older than Baby Black." Nessie and I jumped from our chairs and hugged with high excitement.

"They'll be able to be best friends like us. Hell, I fogot they'll be cousins." I laughed out loud. "How are you gonna tell Jake?"

Renesmee and I had been to full of excitement to hear the boys coming down the stairs. Jacob stopped at the bottom of the stairs after I asked my question.

With a huge smile on his face he looked at Ness, "Tell me what?"


	19. Hello, Readers

***NOT A NEW CHAPTER, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE***

**-I need to answer some very important questions.-**

**-Remember, there is a story before this one called Seattle Rain. For those who haven't read that, you can find it on my profile. **

**-I'm going to fast forward in time from here.**

**-I plan on giving everyone at least, two-four kids. Maybe, a few more. Unless, you guys think there should be something different with this one.**

**-I answer as many questions as I can, so, feel free to private message me.**

**-Don't give up on me if it takes awhile to update. I will not abandon my stories, ever! I'm going to update ASAP. I am in Cosmetology school during the day and I don't have a lot of spare time to write.**

**-This story is going to have nothing too dramatic. It is mostly about family.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, MESSAGE ME, or ANY OF THE ABOVE for questions, comments, or suggestions. I can help you, also, fix or write your stories. I'm open to any help or advice. And I am willing to help you all out as well.**

**THANK YOU! **

**-Brittany :) **


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Here's you guys the next chapter! I know it's not much, but, I'm about to finish up two or three outtakes and you guys will really love those! They are full of all the Cullen clan and the wolf pack!**

**Please, don't hate me too much for these short and boring chapters. Luckily, I get to enjoy a three day weekend so, I'll have a bigger chance to write for all of you.**

**Be patient with me, please. I know I'm like a broken record, but, it will get better. I promise!**

**REVIEWS AND COMMENTS PLEASE! **

**-Brittany :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Food & Family**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

"Oh my god, all this food smells so delicious." My mouth watered heavenly as I sniffed the air of the amazing buffet we'd found our selves eating at.

"You're telling this to the girl who is practically nine months pregnant." Scarlett walked passed me holding three plates of food in her hands.  
Human food had never been as appealing to me as it was now. I just wanted to eat a bite of everything. I had to be pregnant.

I took my two plates and followed behind my best friend. Jacob and Embry already had a tower of plates between them.

"You guys can still out eat me, and I'm eating for two. That's pretty terrible." Scarlett's nose wrinkled up as she sat down. She looked around at the other tables around us and dug out a bottle from her pocket that looked like hot sauce. I chuckled as Embry and Jacob stared at her as she doused her food in the crimson, tangy blood of what ever mammal my family had drained for her this morning. Their faces held a mixture of disgust and wonder. Scarlett had already gone over her eating habits with them a few weeks ago.

She learned her head into the table as she glared at the two wolves, "I can no longer catch my own meals, and these last two weeks blood has been calling my name almost as much as all other foods. So, keep your mouths shut. I've already told you once, Embry."

I tried unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh from Scarlett's ever changing moods. Scarlett turned her frowning face to me, "Oh, you just wait Renesmee. This will be you one day."

I stopped laughing as I eyed my friend. She knew this was a secret we'd already had to avoid earlier. Jacob had easily forgotten the conversation Scarlett and I were having when he came down the stairs earlier this evening. Thank God for Embry's quick diversion for wanting to get out of the city before sun down.

Sitting beside me, Jacob let out a moan of enjoyment from his food, "I'm so honestly glad Un Bella Fuga was closed. Unhealthy, grease covered food makes me just as happy." Jacob had two cheese, covered fries in his fingers as he talked with a mouthful of what appeared to be the chicken strips he'd been eating.

I wrinkled my nose at him. My hunger subsided, and I actually started to feel a little nauseous when I got a hint of the ketchup his chicken had been covered in, "I definitely don't find this food appealing covered in sugary, ketchup."

"Ah, come on Nessie. Look at this delicious mixture of cheese and potato." Embry smacked his lips as he chewed on his "beautiful" creation.

"Yeah, how about we avoid making people sick and talk about what we came here for." Scarlett half laughed as she spoke to her fiance.

Jake cleared his throat and grabbed my hand over the table, "Well, this is something that may come as sort of a shock to both of you."

Scarlett and I looked at Jake to go on as he left us at a dramatic pause, "While leaving from patrol I received an important phone call from my dad. And, I honestly wasn't going to answer the phone but, something told me to answer it. I knew it was going to be important," Jacob smiled at us rather widely,

"I have been permanently placed as actual, living, breathing chief of the tribe."  
Scarlett and I clapped loudly and cheered excitedly for my husband, I leaned my head up and placed a small, kiss on his cheek. "That's so wonderful, love." I said before he kissed me on the lips.

"That's not all though." Embry said from his seat next to the glowing Scarlett, "I was given the job of second and command. Only, because, Jake has more "leader blood" than me." Embry made quotations with his fingers and rolled his eyes in a joking way, "Seeing as how he came from Black and Ateara lines."

"That's really wonderful you guys. I'm proud." I smiled joyfully at the two powerful men accompanying me. I kissed Jacob passionately again and he stopped me shortly afterwards.

"That's not even all." Jacob said joyfully.

"Well, what else could there be?" Scarlett held a huge turkey leg in her hands.

Embry looked excited as he spoke, "We made up with Billy."

"Oh, you guys did?" For some reason I couldn't help but, feel love and devotion fill over me. Jacob had gotten over something he was so painstakingly angry about, on his own. Without the aid from my nagging and disapproval. It was definitely an improvement for him.


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Some Nights

**A/N: I was just too freaking excited to not share this next chapter with you guys tonight! I had to get this over with because, it was killing me not to. **

**Now, how do you think Jake is going to react? Edward? Let me know how you guys feel. I would love to hear what you guys are feeling! **

**I can promise that we will have a Call baby coming up sometime soon. And the babies name and gender is a secret until it gets up and written onto here. **

**Any way, here is Chapter Eighteen!:)**

**-Brittany**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Some Nights**

**Renesmee POV**

* * *

It was three in the morning when I woke up roughly, I knew something wasn't right on the inside of my body. My stomach churned and my back ached. Never in my life had I ever gotten sick.  
I sat up in the bed Jacob and I shared and I moved my arm over the left side where Jacob usually slept.

Tonight was his night for patrol. I knew I wouldn't call him to take me to my families. My only choice was to make the adventure on my own or call my mom to come and get me myself.

I reached out to our ebony bedside table and picked up my new cell phone. I scrolled through my favorites list and called on my mom first. Just as I knew my mom picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie?" My mom sounded worried as soon as she answered.

"Mom, I have an emergency. I need you to come pick me up. Please, don't tell any one. Except, maybe grandpa. He needs to know about this when I get there any way." As soon as I spoke, I winced. My back ached a little harder.

"Renesmee. Where is Jacob?" I could practically hear my mom tapping her foot on the ground as she spoke.

"Mom, he isn't involved in this yet." I was getting impatient with every second. My back pains started getting heavy again and I spoke, "Please, just hurry."

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Something inside of me didn't feel right the whole night. I could barely keep my mind on the running I was doing or the perimeter we were outlining.

_Jake, go home. If you're that worried, any way._ Cole and I have everything under control. Alex Winters spoke to me kindly. This kid knew so many things about everyone.

My whole being wasn't right just at that moment. A feeling that I knew all too well. The feeling that I prayed for so long that I'd never feel again. Something was wrong with Renesmee.

_Boys, I have to go._ I thought to them loudly. They asked no questions as they felt all too fully what I did.

I took off in a dead sprint straight to our home. I weaved my way through the trees and across the grass. My stomach knoting up further and further. Every step I ran I could feel it coming on.  
Please, Renesmee. Please, be okay.

* * *

**Renesmee POV**

I sat on top of the doctor's table and played with a string on my worn sleep shirt. My grandpa pulled up a chair to the side of the table.

"My little granddaughter. All too grown up."

"Come on, gramps. Just tell me what you know." I lightly punched my grandpa's shoulder as a joke.  
My grandpa shuffled some papers and I knew he was definitely stalling. I started to get extremely impatient.

I'd already been here for close to thirty minutes. I'd also already talked to Jacob around five or six times. After all this fast-paced testing. By testing I mean an actual pregnancy test.

Carlisle chuckled casually as he looked up at my annoyed expression, "You're too much like Edward, Nessie." I scowled at him and he chuckled again, "Congratulations Renesmee, you are indeed pregnant." My grandpa smiled at me happily.

I squealed loudly at the thought of that and I wormed my body around in a weird victory dance way. That kept going on until my back pains started back up. I stopped and put my hand on my back and rubbed carefully.

"But, there are some other things, Renesmee."

My heart started to pound roughly as I looked at my grandfather, "I..Is it bad?"

"Well, Renesmee. I'm not going to lie to you. You're going to be completey fine, but, I don't think you're going to have as easy of a time as Scarlett had. Nor, will it be like Bella's pregnancy either."  
I breathed a slight sigh of relief, "But, why, why is it going to be different?"

Carlisle stood up and moved around the room. Obviously, out of habit. He did this every time he talked to some one in a 'professional' way, even us family.

"Well, you see, Ness. Just like humans not all of you hybrids are the same." Carlisle paced back on the floor at just slightly, faster than a normal human would. "Meaning you could possibly have less vampire than some other hybrids, but, you could have more than Scarlett. Notice how Scarlett's body is conforming to the pregnancy as a humans would during their normal pregnacy. While you, could possibly have more vampire. Being the reason your back pains are so intense. Your body is just stretching."

I nodded my head and smiled to myself, it was confirmed I was going to be bringing a life into this world. Nothing could ever be better.

The door to the 'hospital room' banged open and in came a shirt and shoeless Jacob. "Renesmee, are you okay?" Jacob's giant legs only took three giant steps before he enclosed me into a gigantic hug.

"Jake, please. Loosen up. I'm fine, I promise." Jacob's arms loosened and he looked at me for answers.  
I breathed in heavily, and all my joy bubbled to the surface as I smiled like crazy.

I talked fast and didn't take a breath between words as I looked up adoringly at my husband "Jake, we're going to have a baby."


	22. Chapter Nineteen: Unbelievable

**This double posting should've never happened! I do not know what happened!**

**A/N: I am so very, very, very sorry for the long absence everyone! I have no excuses other than lack of confidence and not feeling very good about my writing. But, I hope you all love this chapter. I do believe it will spawn a few outtakes if anyone requests them, (please, help me decide on outtakes to write!) **

**Baby name suggestions are being taken as well!**

**Please, review, comment, request, etc... :)**

**-Brittany**

**Chapter Seventeen: Unbelievable**

**Jacob POV**

* * *

Pregnant? Renesmee was pregnant and I couldn't quite get my mind to grasp it all. All I could see where images of the blood bath that had been the birth of the one I loved so dearly. The blood bath that had almost resulted in the loss of my best friend. Would this be what mine and Renesmee's child would put us through?

We certainly created a monsterly mix, a child who would be part of a pack, a coven, and a normal human family. A child that had all the potential in the world to be more powerful than even Renesmee could stand.

"Jake? Please, say something." Renesmee desperately pleaded with me to speak as I sat in the back seat of Bella's car beside her.

I looked up from my lap only to catch the angry gaze of Edward. His eyes locked on to mine and he looked so fast at Nessie that I almost missed it.

"Edward, think about this." I shouted to Edward through my mind and he never dropped his gaze until Renesmee gave him a dirty look.

We pulled into the circle driveway of our house just as the sun was coming up around us. The sky was a deep violet, the sun's rays painted it with it's delicate warmth. I through open the door and waved to Bella and Edward. The trees swayed calmly, like an ocean of green.

I stomped my way inside to see three or four shirtless wolves lying all around my front room. I can literally never find peace and quiet any where. I slammed my bedroom door shut and dove onto my bed. I pulled a pillow over my head and tried unsuccessfully for sleep to claim me.

My mind kept putting the corpse like image of Bella onto the body of my Renesmee. The image had me wanting to tear my eyes out with sticks, there was no way I was going to loose Renesmee to something like this. Edward was going to have to believe me on that.

The door slammed open ten minutes after I climbed under the safety and warmth of my sheets. Renesmee's scent crawled through the room and the aroma brought me comfort. Except, this time she smelt different. More like honey and brighter than ever before. It was odd.

"Jacob William Black, what the hell is your problem? You can't share this excitement with me at least once in life. You have to sit around and be all dramatic about it. News flash, Scarlett is carrying the same kind of creature as I am and look at her, she is just fine."

I rolled off the bed and walked to her, "Renesmee, you don't understand." I sighed and started rubbing the back of my neck.

Renesmee rolled her eyes as she glared at me, "Well, why don't you enlighten me, Jake. What is it that I don't understand?"

I tried as hard as I possibly could to keep my temper in check and not argue with my pregnant wife,"You didn't see what happened to your mother Renesmee. I can't let the same thing happen to you."

"You think I don't know what happened? I was the one who almost tore their mother in half Jacob. Trust me, I know what happened. But, in case you haven't noticed, I am half-vampire, this child is more human than anything. Do you not get that?"

I stared at Renesmee for a long time and she never backed down from the staring contest. "Nessie, you're all I have. Don't you get that?"

Renesmee sighed and sat down on the edge of our bed, she crossed her arms and stared at me, "Why don't you get that this child is all I want. Look at Scarlett, Jake, she's just fine; and she has been fine for like three months now."

My heart was aching in fear and at the thought of Renesmee being even more hurt by my rejection. But, I just couldn't get my mind to accept the thought that I was soon to be a father. Renesmee would never even be able to comprehend that short amount of time that Bella was pregnant. She was too much like Bella, as well as Edward, for her own good.

On second thought, it was totally going against everything I'd ever been raised as, to not except such a precious gift of life when some were less fortunate in their wanting of a child. I was disgracing the very Black family name for not being gracious of this.

I looked into my wife's huge brown eyes, that mirrored that of my best friends from her past life, and I gave her a half smile, "You're right, Nessie. This is something amazing." I barely said at a whisper.  
Renesmee smiled at me gleefully from under her curtain of eyelashes, "Oh, Jake, you really think so?"

"Of course, Ness. This is our gift. We should cherish it as much as possible."

Renesmee cheered joyfully and leaped from the bed and into my arms. "Jacob, this is going to be wonderful."

I leaned down to my knees and lifted up the shirt from Renesmee's skin, "I love you, Renesmee. And you too, baby." I said before pressing a kiss to her stomach.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

**Scarlett POV**

Ava Snow Call had come screaming and crying into the world the day after my birthday, December twenty-sixth. My sweet bundle of joy had been a birthday surprise.

It was a little after midnight and I had been sitting around the fire with Renesmee while Embry and Jake catered to our every pregnant need. The stomach pains had started three hours before then, but, I'd kept it a secret from the other three, hoping not to worry them.

Until midnight came around. There was no way to descride the immense amount of pain I was in. Need less to say, I'd made it to the Cullen home in less than ten minutes.

I was in labor for ten hours, and by the time my sweet baby girl was born the house was packed with every wolf and vampire we knew. The humans could barely keep the excitement down, and damn, it really pissed me off.

Ava's name had been a spontaneous decision. Embry never argued with what I wanted, even once. Probably because he was afraid of me at that very, moment. Never had I ever screamed or growled at any one until I was pushing out a seven pound baby.

The baby in question currently slept beside me on the bed Embry and I shared. She was only a week old and she already slept better than a lot of other children. I traced my finger down her nose that matched mine exactly. Her skin was a soft cinnamon color. Her eyes color matched her Earthy scent almost exactly. Her lips and eye shape, mine. Everything else matched Embry to the 'T'.

She was a perfect replica of Embry and I. Even her scent. Unlike me, she was a huge fan of blood. Some thing I never really needed to have, except maybe once a month to keep my strength up. Ava was a huge fan of Aunt Alice, too. Something I was slightly excited about. Maybe she'd be extremely girly.

Renesmee on the other hand, was drinking gallons of blood. Her thirst could never be quenched. She had been eating loads of eggs and chicken, too, something Bella said had been her guility pleasure her first few days of pregnancy.

Living with Renesmee was also like having to step around egg shells. Almost anything made her cry or want to hit something. Everything except Ava. She could never get enough of her sweet niece.  
Ava began to wiggle around next to me just as Embry came in with a warm bottle, baby formula with a tiny bit of blood.

"How's she doing babe?" Embry had the habit of constantly asking about Ava.

I sighed, my hormones still weren't quite normal, "Same as she was thirty seconds ago, Em."

Embry rushed to my side and handed over the bottle, "Baby, are you still mad? I told you we never have to have another one."

I winced, I had been extremely mean to Embry while Ava was being born. Even going to the point of telling him that he was never going near me again.

"No, Em, I was never mad. I was only in pain. Don't worry about it, it's just the emotions." Embry picked up Ava and started to feed her, pulling me close to his side in the process.

"This is perfect, Scar. I wish I could've had this kind of family as a kid." Embry whispered to me as we watched our daughter with clear devotion on our faces.

"You're absolutely right." I replied with the same tone.

Suddenly, at that moment, my life had never seemed better. Looking down at my daughter's face I realized what my mother had to miss out, and my biological father chose to miss out on. No one could ever be the father Embry is. He stared at our sweet baby with such love that it made me tear up when I saw him holding her in the middle of the night when he thought I was sleeping.

Ava suddenly let out a huge sneeze, before she yawned. I smiled at the sight of such an adorable thing, but, not Embry, "Babe, why did she do that? Is something wrong with her?"

I laughed at the worry in Embry's face, he was utterly impossible, "No, babe. She just sneezed." Embry let the thought sink in before he nodded and continued feeding her.

My family was all I would ever need for the rest of my life. Ava was my life now.


	23. Chapter Twenty: Strange

Author's Note: I'm so extremely sorry about my non-posting lately. I currently do not have internet at my own house and I have to use internet from other people in my family. So, I'll be back to post soon, like two days from now. :)

And I know that this is EXTREMELY short. But, I'll be updating again soon :)

I can still read reviews and sometimes reply on my phone. So, feel free to leave reviews and PM me.

As always, thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and all around fans.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

-Brittany :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Strange**

I hadn't been near as happy about life as I was at the very moment. My house had slowly started to fill with wolves every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner just like it used to be. Baby Ava was currently getting her uncles and two wolf aunts to fall in love with her. No one could escape the gorgeous brown eyes of the sweet baby. Jacob and I had finally started to agree on every thing baby. I was even starting to get Jacob as excited as I am.

I was currently in my most inner happy place. In the kitchen cooking for the wolves who were slowly filtering into my kitchen.

"Cole, bacon or sausage?" I asked the wolf who had already devoured three full bowls of scrambled eggs.

"Bay" Cole swallowed the food in his mouth, "-con"

"You're the most disgusting animal that has ever, and I mean literally ever, existed." A disgusted Mariah Cameron said from the other side of Cole. Her beautiful russet face looked as if she saw someone eat out of a garbage truck.

Cole stuck his tongue out at her with a pile of chewed up egg and toast sitting at the tip, like a mountain. I stiffled a giggle at the two as Scarlett and Claire came in, both holding screaming infants, along with grocery bags and diaper bags. Although Claire and Quil's daughter, Nina, was almost five months older than Ava, Ava was almost the same size as her.

"Aww, Baby Aves wanted to see Aunt Nessie." I cooed at the baby as I took her from her exhausted mother's hands.

Scarlett plopped down onto one of the chairs across from Mariah and sighed deeply, "You know what, if I'm as exhausted as I am at the moment, I can only imagine how Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire feel when they have a new baby at home."

Claire laughed as handed off her now falling asleep daughter to Mariah, "I truly think you're getting it worse because she is a quarter vampire, and she is technically a Black. All the Black's never shut up."  
Scarlett yawned and nodded back at Claire, "You've got that right, I feel utterly sorry for Renesmee when her baby shows up. A Black and a Cullen. That's damage asking to be done to any woman's beauty sleep."

I rolled my eyes at my two friends and laughed, "You guys totally underestimate the fact that I was a perfect baby and Billy says Jake was too." I passed Ava back to Scarlett and she ran off to her bedroom to put the baby in bed and ran back in less that fifteen seconds.

"Well, it's only January. We'll see how you feel in like two months."

"I'm completely sure that any child of yours is going to have everything, and anything, their little heart desires. I know you sure had any thing you wanted." Rachel said as she came into the kitchen with her twins, Jake, Quil, and Embry trailed behind her and each went to their individual family. "Remember when you wanted that three hundred dollar doll house from that store in New York, I know Jake remembers that one."

I shrugged my shoulders at Rachel as I recalled the exact story she was talking about.  
Embry let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah, and Bella and Edward both told her no because it was too expensive. The other Cullen's were too afraid of Edward, or more so Bella, killing them, so, they didn't get it either."

As always, Quil finished the story being told, "So, little Nessie called up her best friends, the three wolves, and convinced us to buy it. She was obviously wrapped around Jake's finger, she told him a good twenty minute sob story, he ate up every bit of her crying. Long story short, we were running back to Washington with a very, expensive doll house that Nessie outgrew like seven months later."

I rolled my eyes at all the laughs, "Come on Quil, don't act like you didn't dress up for all of Claire's birthday parties or buy her an actual pony when she was seven. I remember that, too."

Claire giggled as she smiled at Quil, "Muffin was an amazing horse. It was well worth the five hundred he borrowed from the other wolves."

Rachel laughed, "See? Spoiled."

"I don't think so, Rach. Paul dropped every bit of money he had saved on a car that you just thought looked cute. You barely even drove it." Jake said from behind me.

"He's the idiot, not me. Hopefully, Maia and Sarah don't get imprinted on in the future. I don't think I can handle two spoiled teenage girls."

"That shouldn't be a huge problem, seeing as how all the wolves are related in some form." Cole said from across the room.

The Quileute's looked at each other and shrugged, "You know, that is a good point." Jake said from behind me as he rubbed his chin. "Actually, Cole, you may have just stumbled upon something really weird." Jake's face turned from humour and laughter to that of wonder.

"Wait a minute. I'm lost." Quil said with confusion on his face.

Jake looked at Quil, "Of course it would be you that doesn't understand a thing I'm talking about." He rolled his eyes at Quil before he continued what he was saying. "I'm saying there havn't been many wolves that've imprinted on another Quileute in a long time. I wonder if I'm just overreacting or if there is something weird about this."

I looked around the room at all the faces, Claire and Scarlett looked back at me confused. The others were all sharing the same expression as Jake. Was there something supernatural with the way things were going in our world; a world that was so already twisted and partly like make believe?


End file.
